Gun and Reason
by Ivy Bluebell
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke adalah dua sahabat yang hampir setiap waktu selalu bersama, dan kali ini mereka harus berhadapan dengan musuh yang akan membuka keseluruhan jati diri keduanya dan orang-orang disekitarnya. [NaruSasu]
1. Chapter 1

a new Naruto Fanfiction

.

.

.

**Gun and Reason**

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Image Disclaimer © September Rain

Genre : Romance and Action

Warning! : BL, Shounen ai, Lime, Supernatural, AU, OOC, death chara, typo nyelip, dll.

.

.

.

**Original Story by**

**Ivy Bluebell & MintMojo**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>First Stream<strong>

.

.

.

Matahari terbit menaikki cakrawala dari ufuk timur. Merubah warna langit gelap yang semula malam, menjadi biru cerah kekuningan pagi hari. Awan-awan putih berarak tipis mengisi bidangnya. Burung-burung kecil semangat berterbangan kesana-kemari. Sambil berkicau riang menyambut esok di musim semi yang hangat ini.

Di belahan bumi terdapat suatu negeri yang memiliki tanah subur. Negeri hijau bernama Hi itu di-Ibukota-i oleh Konoha. Kota besar yang telah memasuki zaman peradaban modern. Gedung-gedung tinggi berdiri dengan angkuhnya menantang langit. Bangunan beraneka bentuk merapat satu sama lain. Nuansa _pink_ dari jutaan kelopak Sakura yang berguguran, menghiasi tiap tempat di kota ini. Terbang mengikuti arus angin dengan bebasnya. Menyebarkan wangi manis yang bersih dan sejuk. Jalanan besar terlihat sudah dipadati kendaraan. Lautan manusia berlalu-lalang memulai aktivitasnya.

Di salah satu daerah pusat Konoha, terdapat komplek perumahan elit yang diperuntukan bagi kalangan menengah keatas. Luasnya berhektar dengan landscape berbukit. Ditumbuhi pepohonan yang tertata rapi di setiap sudutnya. Dalam kawasannya, kita terfokus ke sebuah _mansion _bergaya semi-eropa. Bangunan berlantai tiga itu dicat _cream _pudar dengan polesan hitam di bagian tertentu. Bagan dindingnya dirambati tanaman sulur hias. Halaman depan dipercantik oleh pekarangan hijau terawat, berdominasi bunga tulip berbagai warna. Lampu-lampu taman bertengger di beberapa titik, beserta kursi dan meja yang disediakan khusus untuk bersantai. Pagar beton menjulang tinggi mengelilingi rumah. Didesain sebagai pembatas dunia luar. Sementara gerbang besinya memiliki gambar lambang keluarga. Kipas bulat berwarna merah dan putih. Lambang Klan Uchiha.

Tiba-tiba pintu gerbang besar itu terbuka lebar secara otomatis. Diiringi masuknya sebuah mobil mewah hitam _metalic _yang dikenali bernama _Lamborghini Reventon_. Benda buatan luar negeri tersebut bergerak membelah jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batuan alam. Hendak menuju pintu utama _mansion_ yang masih tertutup rapat.

Begitu mobil itu terparkir di area kosong sisi rumah, dari dalamnya keluar sesosok pemuda. Remaja jangkung itu berumur sekitar 17 tahunan. Memiliki rambut pirang cepak dan berkulit _sunkiss_ layaknya blesteran Amerika. Wajah tampan bergurat kumis kucingnya nampak tegas dan jantan. Ditambah sepasang iris _Shappire_ yang menyorot intens penuh atensi, membuat siapapun tak bisa berpaling bila sudah tertawan pesonanya.

Dengan santai, lelaki bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto ini membawa badan kekar berbalut kemeja putih dan celana hitam legamnya melangkah ke arah pintu kediaman rivalnya. Tangannya terangkat melonggarkan dasi merah bergaris miring hitam yang melingkari kerah bajunya. Membiarkan angin sepoi berhembus membelai leher jenjangnya. Saat kaki bersepatu kulitnya menapaki lantai depan pintu, dua belah daun kayu besarnya terbuka seketika. Memperlihatkan seorang butler yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Naruto-sama," sapa kepala pelayan _mansion_ berambut hitam klimis dengan kulit pucat. Sai membungkuk rendah memberi hormat pada tamunya.

Bibir Naruto tertarik mengulas cengiran. Manik birunya memandang ramah. "Ohayou Sai," balasnya.

Sai menegapkan badan berbaju setelan hitamnya. Pin lambang Uchiha terpasang rapi di kerah jasnya. "Anda mau menjemput Sasuke-sama? Sayang sekali beliau masih tidur," katanya sambil tersenyum simpul mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

"_Teme_ masih tidur?" Naruto menaikan segaris alis.

"Ya, saya sudah membangunkannya tapi beliau menolak bangun," jelas Sai mulai berjalan memandu Naruto di belakangnya.

Si pirang mendengus. "Dasar, apa yang dipikirkan anak itu, sih? Ini 'kan hari pertama tahun ajaran baru," gerutunya.

"Saya juga sudah memperingatkannya bahwa upacara sekolah dimulai lebih awal."

"Sudahlah, Sai. Itu bukan salahmu. Pada dasarnya dia memang bukan _morning person_," sanggah Naruto tidak ingin lelaki yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berdua menyusuri lorong berinterior _victorian_. Dindingnya berlapis wallpaper klasik coklat muda. Dihiasi pigura-pigura foto yang tertempel acak bersama lampu-lampu gantung mini. Naruto tersenyum menganggukkan kepala ke para_ maid_ dan _footman_ yang memberi salam kepadanya waktu bertemu pandang. Dia memang sudah 3 tahun keluar masuk rumah sahabatnya ini, makanya dirinya sangat dikenal baik oleh penghuninya. Di setiap ruangan mewah yang mereka lewati, Naruto juga melihat beberapa pengawal berpatroli keliling. Rasa canggung langsung muncul lantaran gerak-geriknya dipelototi mereka. Risih harus menerima tatapan selidik yang seakan menusuk itu.

"Naruto-sama, apakah anda sudah sarapan?" tanya Sai mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Dia tahu kalau pemuda _blonde_ itu tak suka dengan sikap para pengawal Uchiha yang terlalu kaku.

"Hm, sudah. Kemana Fugaku-san dan Mikoto-san?" ujar Naruto ketika menyadari sang pemilik _mansion_ tidak tampak.

"Tuan dan nyonya besar berangkat pagi hari ini. Katanya ada urusan mendadak," terang Sai membimbing Naruto menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

"Itachi-san?"

"Beliau tidak pulang sejak kemarin."

"Ooh," Naruto bergumam. "Mungkin itu yang menjadikan _Teme_ malas bangun pagi, soalnya dia akan sarapan sendiri lagi..."

"Mungkin begitu," sambung butler lirih.

Naruto tahu kalau rivalnya itu kesepian. Tinggal di rumah besar dan megah ini, tidak membuat kawan baiknya senang kalau jarang bertemu kedua orang tua dan saudaranya yang sama-sama sibuk bekerja. Seolah lebih mementingkan karir dibandingkan dirinya.

Setelah sampai di akhir anak tangga, Naruto dan Sai melintasi lorong panjang berkarpet _crimson_. Menuju kamar orang yang menjadi tujuan mereka di ujung sana. Sai mengetuk daun pintu di hadapannya dengan sopan. Ketika tak mendapat jawaban, dia beralih memutar _handle_-nya. Naruto mengikuti Sai masuk ke dalam.

Kamar sahabatnya ini terbilang cukup rapi. Seperempat bidangnya dipenuhi oleh rak-rak yang berisi ragam buku. Dari buku bertopik mudah hingga yang sulit. Berbahasa jepang sampai bahasa asing. Di sisi lain berdiri lemari pakaian besar yang bersanding dengan sebuah sofa _pastel_ dan meja persegi panjang. Lalu ada meja kecil tempat satu televisi layar lebar berada. Seperangkat meja belajar terpajang di samping jendela kaca menuju balkon. Kemudian terdapat ranjang_ king size_ yang menjadi wadah sesosok remaja bergelung dalam selimut hangat di atasnya.

Naruto menghampiri pemilik kamar tersebut. Tangannya terangkat mengguncang bahu pemuda sebayanya. "Ooi, _Teme_, bangun _baka!_" titahnya.

Lelaki bersurai raven yang dijuluki Naruto _Teme_ itu mulai menggeliat bereaksi. Namun kelopak matanya masih tertutup rapat. Ia mengubah posisi melentangnya menjadi memunggungi Naruto. Membuat yang dicuekin berkedut jengkel.

Naruto mendaratkan pantatnya di tepian kasur berseprai _navy blue_. Kembali menatap Uchiha bungsu tajam. "Aku tahu kau sudah bangun, _Teme,_" ucapnya bernada rendah.

Sai berdiri di dekat pintu. Memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dalam diam.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun dalam 5 detik berikutnya, aku akan menyeretmu keluar kasur dan menggendongmu ke kamar mandi," sambung penyandang Namikaze datar.

Tapi, tidak ada pergerakan sebagai jawaban.

Alhasil Naruto mengambil tindakan, memilih merealisasikan perkataannya. Dia berdiri menarik paksa selimut tebal yang membungkus manusia di depannya. Membuat rivalnya terlonjak kaget dan tergeser hampir jatuh dari ranjang.

"_Dobe!_ Hentikaan!" teriaknya tak terima.

"Makanya bangun, _Teme!_" greget Naruto menggenggam kuat selimutnya.

Uchiha Sasuke melemparkan _death-glare_ pada Naruto dengan sepasang manik _Onyx_ kelamnya. "Kau menyebalkan, _Dobe,_" balasnya bersuara agak parau.

"Aku tidak akan begini jika kau menurut," Naruto menyeringai remeh.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Beralih mendudukkan diri mengalah. "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya sambil menyingkirkan helaian poni panjang yang menutupi pandangannya.

Naruto tersenyum kalem, melepaskan genggaman kain tebal di tangannya. "Hampir jam 7. Setengah jam lagi upacara tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai."

"Saya sudah menyiapkan sarapan, anda mau dibawakan kemari Sasuke-sama?" tanya Sai dari tempatnya berada.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tanpa minat.

Sai membungkuk hormat sebelum keluar ruangan. Hendak mengambilkan makanan yang telah disediakan di dapur. Diam-diam dia menahan tawa geli. Majikan mudanya yang satu ini memang gampang luluh terhadap sobatnya.

Sepeninggalan butler, Naruto menilik raut muka Sasuke lekat. "Kau bisa menelponku untuk menjemput lebih awal kalau butuh teman sarapan, Sasuke..."

Remaja berparas putih tampan cenderung cantik itu mendongak, menatap Naruto sejenak. Ia bergerak mendekat. Menyandarkan keningnya ke dada bidang Naruto. "Malas, paling kau masih tidur juga," lirihnya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Jemarinya membelai rambut Sasuke lembut. Sudah biasa baginya menangani sikap manja sahabatnya. "Aku tidak sepertimu, _Teme_. Kau tahu aku selalu bangun lebih pagi darimu."

"Hn," Sasuke memejamkan mata. Menikmati kehangatan dan usapan Naruto.

Keduanya masih ada dalam posisinya hingga Sai datang membawa nampan berisi makanan kesukaan majikannya. Sasuke segera menyantap hidangannya. Selagi Naruto membantu Sai menyiapkan kebutuhan paginya. Seperti memasukkan peralatan dan buku pelajaran ke ransel Uchiha bungsu, lalu mengeluarkan seragam yang sama dengan yang dipakai Naruto dari lemari baju. Meski Sasuke murid terpandai di kelasnya, bukan berarti ia mandiri. Buktinya ia tidak begitu terlalu mengurus keperluan pribadinya.

Sehabis mandi dan ganti baju, Sasuke mengekori Naruto keluar rumah. Mereka berdua berangkat sekolah dengan mobil pemuda pirang. Sasuke sebenarnya punya mobil sendiri. Namun ia tidak mau menggunakannya walaupun itu adalah hadiah dari ayahnya. Baginya sama saja mengingatkan kepada orang tuanya yang tidak pernah bisa mengantarnya ke sekolah sejak kecil. Sasuke tidak mau memakai benda yang membuatnya merasa tambah kesepian.

Perjalanan menuju_ Konoha High School_ memakan waktu lebih dari 15 menit. Akibat kemacetan panjang di jalur utama ibukota, Naruto harus mengemudikan mobilnya melalui jalan memutar. Saat melintasi daerah lenggang, dia menambah kecepatannya karena tak mau mereka terlambat menghadiri upacara sekolah. Dan hasilnya, sampailah mereka dengan selamat sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Lingkungan sekolah _Konoha High School_ sangat megah dan asri. Gedung-gedung modern bertingkat 5 berjajar rapi diselingi pepohonan Sakura yang tumbuh rimbun bersama semak-semak hijau. Lapangan sepak bola berdiri di samping bangunan, bersisian dengan lapangan _rugby_ dan tenis. _Gym _atau gedung olahraga _indoor_, terletak di halaman belakang. Di sana juga ada laboratorium, lahan parkir, rumah kaca, serta _cafetaria_. Dikelilingi pagar tembok tinggi dan gerbang besar sebagai jalan masuk utama. Kemudian di tiap titik tertentu, ditempatkan para pria kekar berbaju hitam. Ya, mereka adalah penjaga keamanan sekolah ini. Sekolah elit yang didirikan khusus bagi para murid yang berasal dari kalangan atas. Anak-anak dari penerus keluarga yang berpengaruh di mata dunia dan Konoha.

Naruto dan Sasuke adalah salah satunya.

Naruto sang anak tunggal pewaris Perusahaan Namikaze _Corp._ Perusahaan keluarga yang sekarang dinaungi ayahnya, Minato sebagai presdirnya. Perusahaan tersebut bergerak dalam bidang jasa dan elektronik keamanan tingkat profesional. Memiliki lebih dari 50 cabang di berbagai kota besar selain Konoha. Juga telah sukses menciptakan sumber daya manusia ahli yang berpengalaman, memiliki integritas tinggi, kuat, dan terpercaya.

Sasuke merupakan anak bungsu Klan Uchiha. Klan yang memiliki jabatan penting dalam pemerintahan dan politik Konoha. Ayah ibunya, Fugaku dan Mikoto, memegang peranan kuat serta mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan tetua dan Hokage. Pemimpin Konoha dan Negara Hi ini. Sementara kakaknya, Itachi adalah pejabat tinggi di kemiliteran Konoha.

Selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, Naruto dan Sasuke keluar seraya membawa barang bawaannya masing-masing. keduanya berjalan ke gedung aula. Terlihat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang juga belajar di tempat ini melangkah bersama mereka. Termasuk murid-murid baru yang berhasil masuk dalam kurikulum KHS. Di tahun ajaran baru ini KHS berhasil menyaring 355 murid baru berprestasi dan kaya. Mereka akan diperkenalkan dalam upacara. Sekaligus dilanjutkan dengan seminar _expo_ dari berbagai klub ekstrakulikuler yang disediakan sekolah.

Sebelum memasuki aula, para murid kelas dua dan tiga harus menunjukan identitasnya pada penjaga pintu. Termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke, karena keduanya mulai tahun ini menjadi siswa kelas dua. Mereka dibekali kartu khusus sebagai tanda pengenal. Semacam bentuk keamanan agar tidak ada orang asing yang menyusup dalam sekolah ini. Kartu itu dilengkapi sidik jadi penggunanya. Juga foto asli. Penjaga akan memindainya dengan teliti, mencocokkan identitas dalam kartu pada pemiliknya.

Begitu usai, Naruto segera menyeret Sasuke kedalam. Memijaki lantai aula yang luas dan terang. Aula itu didesain seperti rumah_ opera_. Yang mana terdapat panggung besar di tengahnya dan barisan bangku yang bertingkat. Pemuda _blonde_ mengajak sobatnya menuju bangku tempat kelas dua duduk. Disana mereka bertemu beberapa teman yang sekelas dengannya.

"Lumayan sepi, kemana yang lainnya?" ujar Naruto memutar pandangannya ke seluruh murid kelas dua yang hadir. Banyak kursi kosong yang belum diisi. "Lihatlah, aula ini seakan didominasi oleh siswa baru," ucapnya sembari mendudukkan diri dengan Sasuke di sebelahnya.

Gadis berambut _pink_ sebahu a.k.a Sakura muncul. Dia menyapa Naruto dan Sasuke sambil duduk mengedikan bahu tidak peduli. "Entahlah, mungkin saja terjebak macet, atau mereka sengaja tidak datang hari ini."

"Hm, kenapa begitu?"

"Kalian tahu 'kan kalau acara ini hanya formalitas belaka?" ujar Sakura. "Ahh, itu Lee..." tunjuknya saat seorang pemuda dengan alis tebalnya berlari mendekat.

"Kalian terlihat kurang energi!" teriaknya Lee cukup keras. Membuat Sakura langsung menutup kedua telinganya. "Kalian seharusnya bersemangat di pagi hari yang indah ini!" tangannya mengepal kuat di depan dada.

"Diam dan duduklah dikursimu Lee!" Bentak Sakura kesal. Dia menatap kawannya tajam.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak seharusnya emosi pagi-pagi begini..." Lee melakukan gerakan _stretch up_ favoritnya dengan semangat menggebu.

Sakura berdesis. Melipat tangan di dada memilih mengabaikan Lee.

"Sepertinya desas-desus tempo hari benar, katanya pidato kali ini akan sangat lama dan membosankan..." eluh Naruto mengacak rambut cepaknya asal.

"Apaa?!" Sakura langsung menoleh ke arahnya tak percaya. "Arrgg, sial! Seharusnya aku beneran tidak datang hari ini..." rutuknya kesal.

"Jadi kau berniat membolos tadi, Sakura-chan?"

"Wajar 'kan? Mana mau aku mendengar nasehat tak penting dari kepala sekolah tambun itu!"

"Kepala sekolah pasti sangat bersemangat," Lee tersenyum lebar. Mengambil kursi di samping Sakura. "Harusnya kau menghargai keantusiasannya Sakura-chan," lanjutnya menyenggol bahu sang Haruno.

"Katakan itu pada anak-anak kelas dua dan tiga yang tidak nongol hari ini, Lee!" tanggap si gadis risih.

"Kalau aku mau tidak mau harus datang. Buat setor muka biar tak kena detensi, ya 'kan _Teme_?" kata Naruto melirik sahabatnya.

"Hn..." Sasuke bergumam tidak peduli. Matanya terpaku ke layar ponsel dalam genggaman tangannya. Merasa _game _yang dimainkannya lebih menarik daripada ocehan sang pirang.

"Kayaknya kau harus banyak bersabar Naruto..." Sakura menyeringai ejek memperparah keadaan.

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. Sementara perempuan berhelaian sewarna bunga itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika tidak sengaja melihat beberapa pria dengan jas hitam tiba-tiba masuk memenuhi sebagian aula. Para murid yang lain ikut membisukan diri. Mengira acaranya akan dimulai.

"Siapa mereka...?" tanya Naruto memandang kumpulan orang itu heran.

"Mungkin saja orangtua dari siswa baru..." celetuk Sakura.

"Terlihat mencurigakan..." sambung Lee menyipitkan kelopak matanya.

"Hn...?"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Manik birunya mendapati salah satu dari kerumunan pria berjas hitam itu seakan memberi kode kepada Sasuke.

Dengan cepat, Naruto menarik ponsel Sasuke secara paksa. Sang Uchiha bungsu balik men-_death-glare _tak suka. "Kau ini memang tidak pernah peduli dengan kondisi di sekitarmu ya,_ Teme?_ Bagaimana jika mereka adalah sekelompok pembunuh yang sedang mengincar korbannya disini?" tegurnya berceramah panjang lebar seraya balas mendelik tajam.

"Aku memang tidak peduli, karena itu bukan urusanku." desis Sasuke mengambil ponselnya kembali.

"Tapi, _Teme—"_

"Berisik, _Dobe."_

"Ooh, bisakah kau bersikap lebih menyenangkan hari ini saja?" jengkel Naruto.

"Hn," cuek si _raven._

"Ck, _Teme_ ka–"

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau diam sebelum Anko-sensei memberimu hukuman..." potong Sakura berbisik memperingati. Dia menuding ke suatu tempat dengan ibu jarinya.

Naruto terdiam begitu iris matanya menangkap sesosok wanita yang dimaksud. Perempuan bersurai ungu gelap tersebut menunjuk ke seorang pria paruh baya berperut buncit sedang berdiri diatas panggung. Jas berwarna abu-abu yang ia kenakan terlihat cukup sesak di tubuhnya. Anko seolah mengisyaratkannya untuk memperhatikan ke depan.

"_Welcome New Students!_" tutur si pria tambun lantang selaku kepala sekolah. Disambut tepukan tangan meriah dari para murid. "_Welcome and Congratulations! On your acceptance to the Konoha High School. We are thrilled that you will be joining our KHS family!" _dengan sigap dia merentangkan kedua tangannya tersenyum lebar. Memperlihatkan raut wajah yang sangat bahagia.

Remaja _blonde_ menarik napasnya dalam sembari menyamankan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Sifat Sasuke yang cenderung dingin terkadang mampu membuat kepalanya panas.

_"As a new student at KHS, you are bound to have questions. New Student Orientation is designed around you, helping to uncover the answers to the questions you have, and providing you information about KHS resources, programs and services. By the time you leave orientation, you'll be on your way to becoming a successful KHS student...!"_

Kedua tangan Naruto membentuk gerakan seperti mulut berkicap-kicup. Mengejek pidato membosankan yang disuarakan oleh kepala sekolah. Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang kebetulan melihat kearah Naruto tidak lagi bisa menahan tawanya.

_"You will learn a lot about KHS at New Student Orientation. The program is an opportunity for you to learn how to navigate the School and will introduce KHS community. During the program you will begin to build a network of resources that will help you to start your KHS journey on the right path. At New Student Orientation you will find out more abou–"_

**DORR!**

Mendadak pria paruh baya itu menghentikan ucapannya. Beralih menunduk horor melihat dada sebelah kirinya yang terluka mengeluarkan darah segar. Dia tertembak, mengakibatkan tubuhnya jatuh berdebum di atas panggung aula.

Naruto bangkit dari atas kursinya. Membulatkan mata tidak percaya ketika tubuh bersimbah darah itu tergeletak tak bergerak. "Kepala...Sekolah...?"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan histeris seluruh murid pecah. Bergemuruh memenuhi ruang aula. Mereka berlari terburu tak tentu arah. Berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari siapapun yang menghembuskan kekacauan barusan. Para guru segera membagi tugas untuk mengamankan siswa-siswinya. Menggiring mereka meninggalkan gedung melalui pintu darurat dan mencari bantuan.

"A-Ada apa ini?!" Sakura tercengang, tubuhnya terdorong oleh siswa lain di tengah sesaknya kepanikan.

Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke yang terjepit diantara murid ke dalam dekapannya. Sasuke mencengkram erat seragam Naruto agar tak terpisah.

"Lee! Bawa Sakura keluar dari gedung sekolah! Cepat!" teriak Naruto memerintah.

"Bagaimana denganmu dan Sasuke?!" sahut Lee menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Kami akan menyusulmu! Sekarang pergilah!"

Lee mengangguk mantap. Membawa Sakura menembus jajaran murid yang saling mendorong menuju pintu keluar.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke begitu keduanya menghilang dari pandangan. "Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?!" tanyanya khawatir, mengecek seluruh tubuh sang Uchiha kalau-kalau terluka.

"...aku tak apa," lirih Sasuke melirik sekelilingnya gugup. Manik hitamnya bergetir saat tak sengaja melihat ke tubuh kepala sekolah yang terbaring tewas di panggung lagi.

Naruto menghela nafas lega sejenak. "Sejak awal aku sudah menduga ada yang tidak beres sewaktu kelompok pria itu datang..." lanjutnya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Naruto, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini secepatnya..."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Memperhatikan sekitar aula dengan cermat. Namun dia terperanggah ketika tidak lagi menemukan kumpulan pria berjas hitam tersebut di tempatnya berada. Otaknya berpikir cepat. Merasa jika kericuhan ini belum berakhir. Instingnya memberitahu bahwa sesuatu yang lebih besar akan muncul.

Dan benar saja firasatnya. Dalam sekejap, sekelompok pria kekar berbaju hijau ala tentara menerobos masuk dari pintu utama aula. Kepala mereka tertutup oleh kain hitam bercorak loreng. Menyisakan lubang di kedua mata dan mulutnya. Mereka berlari mengitari ruangan sambil membawa persenjataan lengkap. Para murid dan guru terperanggah. Berteriak ketakutan, saling mendorong lebih kuat.

**DORR! DORR! DORR!**

Beberapa tembakkan dimuntahkan ke arah langit-langit.

"KKYAAAAA!" para korban menutup telinga histeris.

"JANGAN BERGERAK! BERHENTI DI TEMPAT JIKA TAK MAU NYAWA KALIAN MELAYANG!" perintah salah seorang dari teroris yang mungkin merupakan pemimpinnya. Dia maju, menyuruh kedua puluh empat anak buahnya mendekati para korban dan meringkus mereka.

Naruto dan Sasuke terbelalak. Kawanan teroris itu mengacungkan pucuk senapan laras panjangnya ke arah jajaran murid dan guru. Menghentikan aksi penyelamatan diri mereka serta menggiringnya berjongkok paksa di lantai.

Kembali satu tembakan diluncurkan. Menabrak permukaan keramik lantai di depan salah satu siswi.

"KYAAH!"

"CEPAT! JANGAN BERLAMBAT-LAMBAT!"

Dengan perasaan ngeri dan gemetar, semua siswa-siswi serta guru mematuhi intruksi teroris. Merapatkan tubuh mereka lalu membungkam mulut tak berani bersuara.

"KALIAN YANG MASIH DI ATAS, CEPAT TURUN KE BAWAH SINI!" geram salah satu pria sembari menudingkan sebuah _handgun silver. _

Beberapa pelajar yang berada di barisan kursi atas, langsung bergerak melintasi tangga. Tergesa-gesa turun dan memposisikan diri bersama puluhan murid lainnya di bawah. Naruto juga Sasuke turut berjongkok. Bersandingan saling menggenggam tangan erat.

"Naruto..." bisik Sasuke beraut wajah resah. Kilat ketakutan nampak di manik _Onyx-_nya_._

"Suusst, jangan khawatir," Naruto merangkul kawan baiknya. Berusaha menenangkan meski hatinya pun gundah. Matanya bergulir. Menatap kumpulan teroris dari sela-sela tubuh para siswa yang berlutut di hadapannya hati-hati.

Delapan pria berpakai hijau gelap berdiri siaga di depan para korban. Melontarkan sorotan mata nyalang penuh intimidasi agar sandra tidak dapat berkutik. Tangan mereka menenteng senapan semi-otomatis yang terisi butiran peluru.

Si pemimpin melangkah menuju telepon darurat yang terpasang di dinding samping pintu darurat. Dia menekan beberapa tombol sebelum menempelkannya di sisi telinga kanan.

"...Hallo? kantor Hokage Konoha?"

Para korban terkesiap. Tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Teroris itu menelpon pemerintah Konoha?

"Kami kelompok teroris yang pasti sangat kalian kenal... Ya, saat ini kami telah menguasai _Konoha High School, _sekolah kebanggaan kotamu itu," ungkap ketua teroris menyeringai enteng. Dia menggerling ke arah para sandranya. "Betul sekali, Kami menjadikan anak-anak di sini sebagai sandra... Aah tenang saja, kami tidak akan melukai para murid berhargamu itu bila kau menuruti keinginan kami... Benar..."

"—seperti dahulu, kami ingin kau menyerahkan harta milik negeri Api ini," lanjutnya menyeringai bengis.

'Harta negeri Api?' kaget Naruto-Sasuke membatin.

"...Oh, jangan mencoba melawan," pria bersenjatakan_ machine gun _itu berdesis. "Selain menyandra warga sekolah ini, kami juga sudah meletakkan bom waktu di beberapa titik daerah Ibukota. Bayangkan bagaimana kalau bom itu meledakkan distrik yang ramai pengunjung."

Seluruh murid dan guru terkejut bukan main. Mereka berbisik ketakutan. Mulai menyuara isak tangis penuh kekhawatiran.

"DIAAM KALIAAN!" teriak marah seorang dari delapan pria yang bersiaga. Menjengukkan moncong senapannya ke satu siswa yang gemetaran.

"Mereka berniat menghancurkan kota...?" sebelah tangan Sasuke yang bebas mencengkram lengan baju Naruto.

Naruto mengusap punggung tangan sobatnya. "Sst, jangan berprasangka buruk Sasuke..."

"...Hahaha, terserah kau mau melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan kami," ketua kriminal itu tertawa keras. "Yang pasti, kami tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi siapapun yang menghalangi tujuan kami!"

"... baiklah, kuberikan kalian waktu berpikir. Tapi kami ini bukan orang yang sabar, jadi selamat menikmati waktumu yang singkat itu..." sambungnya mengakhiri percakapan.

Setelah menutup teleponnya, si pemimpin beralih mengeluarkan radio/HT dari sakunya. Berkomunikasi pada sosok lain di seberang sana. "Tim A selesai menjalankan misi. Siap melakukan rencana berikutnya," ujarnya.

'Tim A? Berarti masih ada tim teroris selain mereka?' batin Naruto mengernyit selidik.

"_Bagus, Tim B dan C sudah menyebar ke lokasi masing-masing! Cari target, bawa dia ke tempat Bos segera!" _balasan dari radio terdengar.

"Siap!" kata ketua kelompok tim kriminal menyanggupi. Dia memutuskan hubungannya sebelum memberikan intruksi ke anak buah yang tersisa.

'Target? Apakah tujuan mereka menyerang sekolah ini selain memeras pemerintah juga untuk menculik seseorang?' _inner _Naruto menebak.

"Kenapa teroris seperti mereka bisa ada di kota ini? bukankah pengamanan militer Konoha sangat ketat?" tanya Sasuke pelan yang hanya bisa ditangkap oleh Naruto. "Apalagi banyak _bodyguard _yang menjaga sekolah ini..."

"Seteliti apapun pengamanan militer Konoha dan sekolah ini, pasti ada celah untuk menembusnya walau setitik," jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpendapat begitu, _Dobe?" _Sasuke menggerling heran.

"Buktinya ada di depan mata kita sekarang, _Teme_."

Ketika sang ketua teroris usai berdiskusi dengan komplotannya, mereka berpencar. Sebagian berjalan keluar dari gedung aula. Menyisakan dua belas orang termasuk ketua berada di dalam. Mereka melangkah menghampiri para murid sambil memeriksa paras muka mereka satu per satu. Seolah meniti fisik lalu mencocokkannya dengan kriteria target yang dicarinya.

"Sasuke, jangan lepaskan tanganku," titah halus Naruto yang ditanggapi Sasuke patuh. Keduanya mulai menguatkan genggaman jemarinya.

Satu pria berbadan besar yang membawa _assault rifle, _tiba di tempat Naruto dan Sasuke. Sama seperti temannya yang lain. Dia juga mencermati fisik keduanya dengan teliti. Saat pria itu melihat paras Sasuke, dia tergelak.

"Aku menemukannya..." gumam si teroris dalam keterkejutan.

Pemuda _blonde _dan remaja _raven _terhenyak. Mendongak menatap was-was.

"Aku menemukannya!" teriak pria itu berbalik memandang kawanannya. Membuat teroris lain berpusat padanya. "Dia ada di sini. Pemuda berambut _raven, _mata hitam, dan berkulit putih keturunan Uchiha!" jelasnya.

Naruto membelalak tak percaya. Selagi Sasuke melebarkan kelopaknya tegang.

'Uchiha?! Sasuke target mereka?!' batin Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke gusar.

"Dimana?" kelompok teroris berlari mendekat.

Naruto langsung menarik Sasuke ke belakang badannya. Dia menelan ludah. Jantungnya berdegub kencang kala menghalangi para kriminal itu melihat sahabatnya.

"Minggir kau bocah!" pria bersenjata _handgun _hitam _metalic_ berdesis.

"Tidak mau," elak Naruto menyorot tajam menantang. Sasuke merapat ke punggung Naruto bersembunyi.

"Kau mau mati anak muda?" lelaki itu menodongkan ujung _handgun-_nya ke kening Naruto.

"KYYAAAA!" para korban langsung meringsut mundur tegang ketakutan. Menjauh dari dua remaja yang menjadi calon mangsa selanjutnya.

Naruto mendengus. Sepertinya tak ada cara lain. Dia balas menatap rendah nan dingin.

"Dalam mimpimu."

Bersamaan kalimat tersebut terucap, Naruto bangkit menerjang pria di depannya. Dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Menohok perut si pria kuat hingga membuatnya terhempas kasar ke lantai.

Kesebelas pria kriminal lain dan pemimpinnya tertegun, melihat ulah Naruto yang diluar dugaan. Begitu pula Sasuke dan para sandra.

"Kau—BERANINYA KAU MELAWAN!" sang ketua mengangkat senjatanya. Hendak menembak Naruto.

Namun dengan gesit, Naruto berkelit. Dia melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan maju menyarangkan tinjunya ke lengan pemimpin sampai pegangan pada_ machine gun-_nya terlepas. Terlempar yang segera ditangkap oleh Naruto.

"SEMUANYA! MERUNDUK!"

Naruto berteriak sambil berputar menendang keras dada sang ketua, ketika teroris yang lain mengacungkan senapan ke arahnya. Dia membidik tajam kawanan kriminal itu dan mulai menarik pelatuk senjata di tangannya. Menembak secara acak. Memuntahkan peluru-peluru besi dari senjata tersebut dengan lancar ke tubuh sasarannya. Tetapi beberapa musuhnya berhasil menghindar.

**DORR! DORR! DORR! KYYAAAAH!**

Aksi adu tembak antara Naruto dan teroris terpecah. Diiringi teriakan histeris dari para korban yang merunduk juga berlarian menjauhi arena pertarungan. Sasuke memandang takjub sahabatnya yang lihai memainkan senjata api. Mimik datar dan gerakan tubuhnya yang pandai mengelak dari serangan, seakan sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Bagai menari di atas lantai dansa.

Naruto menghantam salah satu wajah lawannya dengan siku tangannya. Kembali dia mencuri senjata jenis _beretta_ dari musuh saat senapan di tangannya kehabisan amunisi. Kemudian menunduk menghindari tembakan empat teroris tersisa setelah yang lain dihabisi Naruto. Dia menembak mereka masing-masing di paha kakinya. Membuatnya rubuh sebelum dibunuh dengan menyarangkan peluru di dada kiri mereka. Menghancurkan jantungnya.

Naruto menghela nafas lega begitu pertarungannya selesai. Dia menoleh, berniat menghampiri Sasuke yang terdiam kaku tak jauh darinya. Namun, dua belas teroris lain yang berasal dari luar gedung mendadak kembali. Mereka heran melihat para sandranya berlarian keluar aula.

"APA YANG TERJADII?!" jerit salah seorang dari mereka, memerintahkan teman-temannya menutup pintu agar para sandra tidak kabur. Sewaktu menemukan tubuh komplotan dan pemimpin timnya tergeletak mati, dia mendapati Naruto berdiri memegang senjata. Yang diketahui adalah milik kawannya. Rupanya anak _blonde _itu yang telah menghabisi kelompoknya.

"KAU! KUBUNUH KAU BOCAH TENGIIKK!"

Mereka mengarahkan ujung senapan laras panjang pada Naruto. Menembak lurus ke kepala dan badannya.

"Cih!" Naruto berkelit cepat. Hampir saja terkena bila dia tidak mengelak secara tepat. Berlari menuju Sasuke, menarik sobatnya bersembunyi di balik barisan kursi.

**DOR! DOR! TRAAKK!**

Bahan tebal kursi yang berlapis-lapis, sukses melindungi Naruto dan Sasuke dari hujan peluru. Naruto berlutut, mendekap erat Sasuke agar tak terluka. Uchiha bungsu mencengkram seragam depan teman baiknya kuat. Kembali diliputi rasa cemas.

Naruto yang menyadarinya, segera membawa Sasuke merangkak di sela-sela kursi. Sembari menghindari tembakan para kriminal, mereka bergerak ke pintu darurat yang untungnya sepi dari penjagaan. Keduanya lolos dari maut begitu keluar gedung. Berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah bangunan kantor guru di seberangnya.

"KEJAAR MEREKAA!"

Komplotan teroris itu mengejar di belakang. Cukup jauh jaraknya dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Sehingga, begitu keduanya melewati pintu masuk kantor guru, Naruto langsung menutup bilah bajanya rapat dan menguncinya. Debaman keras memukul sisi luar pintu baja. Tapi tak mampu membuatnya terbuka. Beruntungnya jendela-jendela di ruang itu dilengkapi teralis. Membuat musuh tak bisa masuk dengan mudah.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Lega merasa selamat walau belum seutuhnya keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Dia cukup merasa bersalah, meninggalkan para murid dan guru yang tengah disandra dalam aula itu. Namun dia tak punya pilihan lain. Menggelengkan kepala pelan, Naruto menoleh kembali menilik Sasuke yang masih nampak tercengang. Mata hitamnya membola diiringi tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau... Kau menggunakan senjata itu untuk membunuh mereka...?" lirih Sasuke bersuara parau. Pedar ketakutan mematri sepasang _Onyx-_nya yang menatap kearah pistol di genggaman tangan Naruto.

Naruto berusaha mendekat. "Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain..." Kedua manik birunya memandang lurus pemuda di hadapannya. "Mereka teroris, kita akan terbunuh jika tak bertindak. Apalagi kau adalah targetnya."

"Aku—targetnya?!" Sasuke mendongak tidak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau dengar sendiri mereka menyebut keturunan Uchiha."

"Bagaimana bisa?! Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" Sasuke terpuruk. Menundukkan kepala horor.

"Sasuke tenanglah," Naruto meraih remaja yang sedikit pendek darinya dalam rengkuhan, membelai punggungnya perlahan. "Aku bersamamu..."

Menghela nafas dalam, Sasuke menggangguk ragu. Naruto tersenyum kecil, mengajak Sasuke berjalan ke ruangan lebih dalam. Bermaksud mencari pintu keluar lain untuk menuju gerbang utama sekolah.

Mereka ingat ada jembatan penyebrangan di lantai dua, yang menghubungkan kantor guru ke gedung laboratorium. Mungkin keduanya bisa pergi lewat sana tanpa diketahui musuh. Naruto menyimpan senjata yang dicurinya dari lawan tadi di balik kemeja putihnya. Berjaga-jaga untuk membela diri.

Sesudah menaiki tangga, keduanya melintasi lorong sepi yang di kanannya terdapat barisan jendela kaca. Menghadap langsung ke taman luas sekolah. Sasuke menangkap beberapa pria berbaju hitam yang berkeliaran di bawah membawa _submachine gun. _Penampilanya berbeda dengan teroris di gedung aula. Tapi dia bisa beranggapan bahwa mereka komplotannya. Sebab wajahnya juga tertutup kain hitam corak loreng.

Naruto turut memandang dalam diam. "...Kau mungkin berpikir aku ini gila, tetapi aku ingin memastikan sesuatu," ungkapnya tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tersentak. "Kau gila?! Kita bisa saja terbunuh_ Dobe!_"

"Sudah kukatakan bukan?" tegas Naruto.

"Memang apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke merasa gamang menyeruak lagi menyelimuti hatinya.

Naruto tak menjawab. Memilih menatap kedua mata Sasuke dalam. "...Aku akan menghubungi supir untuk menjemputmu. Tempat ini berbahaya. Jadi pulanglah dan aku akan segera menyusulmu, aku berjanji," tuturnya memegang bahu sobatnya.

Sasuke membisu sejenak sebelum menyahut. "...Aku akan ikut denganmu."

Naruto melotot, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja telinganya dengar. "Tidak, kau harus kembali. Kau incaran mereka. Aku tidak bisa membawamu bersamaku!" tentangnya.

"Aku tidak akan kembali jika kau tidak bersamaku _Dobe!_"

"Unff–" erang Naruto saat tubuhnya terdorong oleh sesuatu. Dia berbalik, menemukan kelompok siswa-siswi yang berlari cepat melaluinya dan Sasuke. Dipandu beberapa guru yang mengarahkannya menuju jembatan penyebrangan. Sepertinya mereka korban selamat yang berhasil kabur dari teroris.

Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke lagi. "Ini akan berisiko Sasuke, aku tidak mau ka–"

"Kau pikir aku ini perempuan? Aku akan baik-baik saja," sanggah Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto mengekori kelompok murid dan guru tadi. Sesungguhnya Sasuke kalut, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin melihat Naruto sampai terluka.

"_Teme,_ kau–" Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi lantaran kehabisan kata-kata. "Hahh– baiklah..." jawabnya menyerah. "Kita berputar arah. Kita tidak bisa mengikuti mereka jika tak mau mereka terlibat. Dan untuk mencapai gerbang utama sepertinya akan sulit..."

Keduanya berhenti. Lelaki _raven _berpaling. "Jadi kita akan lewat mana?"

"Kita per—"

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?! Cepat keluar! Tempat ini berbahaya!"

Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke depan, mendapati Anko tengah berdiri gusar menatap mereka.

"Umm.. Kami akan melewati jalur lain!" teriak Naruto lantang.

"Tidak! Cepat kesini! Aku bertanggung jawab terhadap kalian di sekolah ini, Namikaze dan Uchiha!"

Dua pemuda yang disebut marganya itu saling pandang. "Bagaimana ini..." bisik Naruto pelan.

Sasuke melihat persimpangan lorong yang menengahi tempat mereka dan Anko berada. "Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita lari..." titahnya singkat.

"Apa...?" ulang Naruto tidak jelas.

"Kubilang lari!" Sasuke menyeret Naruto paksa mengikutinya. Menyembunyikan diri mereka dengan pergi ke lorong gelap dan belok masuk ke dalam lift. "Anko-sensei tidak akan bisa menemukan kita," katanya setelah menutup pintu lift.

Anko terbelalak. Dia memutar matanya tak lagi menemukan duo remaja yang baru diajaknya bicara dari kejauhan.

Naruto mengernyit, merasakan sedikit nyeri di mata kakinya yang membentur pinggiran pintu lift waktu masuk secara tiba-tiba. "Ide...bagus..." pujinya meringis. "Tetapi... Rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan ini bukanlah ide yang bagus..." lanjutnya.

Sehabis menekan tombol angka 1, lift bergerak turun. Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke cepat begitu lift terbuka dan berlari melintasi lorong lantai satu. Mereka melewati pintu keluar gedung yang lain. Berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah bangunan perpustakaan.

"Hahh...hahh–hahh..."

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok setelah berhasil masuk perpustakaan. Ruangannya luas berdesain klasik. Dipadati rak buku menjulang tinggi dan alat-alat peraga yang terjajar rapi. Bangku-bangku kayu mengisi bidang kosong di tengahnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke beristirahat sejenak. Tenggorokan si Namikaze terasa sangat garing. "Sasuke..." panggilnya terengah. "kau tak apa-apa? urg– rasanya kakiku keram..."

Sasuke menarik napas dalam dan bersandar pada punggung kursi. "Apa rencanamu setelah ini...?"

"Aku ingin melihat kawanan pria berbaju hitam itu lebih dekat..." jelas Naruto menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering.

"Mereka 'kan komplotan teroris tadi?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Ya, tapi aku merasa mereka agak berbeda..."

"Obsesi?"

Naruto mendengus. "Aku mempunyai _memory_ buruk dengan sekelompok pria berbaju hitam..."

Uchiha bungsu mengerjab. "Kau tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang hal itu, _Dobe._"

Remaja _blonde_ menggaruk belakang kepalanya _nervous._ "Aku hanya merasa hal itu tidak terlalu penting untuk kau deng— Sasuke dibelakangmu!" kejut Naruto segera menarik tubuh Sasuke dan berguling ke balik rak buku.

**DORR!**

Tembakan timah panas menubruk lantai samping tempat Naruto dan Sasuke bersembunyi.

"Tidak kusangka kau cukup _sensitive_ untuk bocah seumuranmu, Namikaze-Uzumaki..." sesosok pria dengan jas hitam dan pistol _revolver_ di tangannya muncul dari balik rak buku. "Dan sangat tidak kuduga kita akan bertemu disini..." bibirnya menyeringai sebelum berbisik kearah _mikrochip audio_ yang menempel di kerah jasnya. "Aku menemukan mereka..."

'Dia tahu siapa aku?' batin Naruto resah.

Naruto menggeret Sasuke untuk berlindung di belakangnya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, namun dia berusaha terlihat tenang. "Mengapa kalian mengincar Sasuke...?" manik birunya tidak lepas mengamati senjata api yang hampir saja membunuh sobatnya. Diam-diam tangan kanannya mengambil _beretta _dari dalam bajunya, sementara yang lain mengambil buku tebal dari rak di sebelahnya.

Pria yang merupakan komplotan teroris itu menyamankan punggungnya, bersandar enteng di lemari kayu belakangnya. "Kurasa aku tidak bisa menjawabmu sekarang..." Ia kembali menyeringai dan mem-_point-_kan pucuk pistolnya kearah Naruto. "Karena anak berharga itu harus segera kudapatkan..."

Naruto melempar cepat buku tebal di genggaman tangannya ketika pria berbaju hitam itu hendak menarik pelatuk senjata apinya.

**KRAACK!**

"Arghhhh–!" sang musuh merintih kala buku itu mengenai tangannya, membuat pistolnya jatuh keatas lantai. Naruto maju menendang senjata lawan agar menjauh dari jangkauan. Kemudian mengangkat _beretta-_nya untuk melancarkan tembakan. Namun gagal lantaran pria berbadan besar itu bisa menghindar.

"Sasuke, sembunyi!" teriak Naruto seraya menghadapi musuh kembali. Rupanya dia membawa _handgun _cadangan. Sasuke tersentak, memutar tubuhnya berlari pergi dari situ.

"Jangan kabur kau bocah siaal!" pria teroris itu akan membidik Sasuke jika Naruto tidak menghentikannya. Naruto menembak kakinya, tapi lawan bisa mengelak dan membalas serang. Memberikan tembakan beruntun tanpa ampun.

Naruto melompat ke belakang pilar besar. Berlindung membuat peluru-peluru musuh menghantam tembok sia-sia.

"KELUAR KAU BOCAH BRENGSEK! HADAPI AKU!" jerit pria teroris naik pitam. Dia memungut pistol _revolver-_nya yang terlempar tadi dan menembaki Naruto bersama _handgun_ miliknya.

Naruto berdecak. Merasa kalah dalam persenjataan. Dia bisa saja mengalahkan pria itu, tetapi peluru senjata di tangannya makin menipis. Mau tak mau dia harus bertaruh pada kemungkinan kecil. Matanya menangkap alat-alat peraga yang terletak di meja tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Seketika dia mendapat ide.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi Namikaze-Uzumaki?!" teriak musuh tak sabar.

Naruto meringsut mengambil alat peraga matematika yang berupa beberapa batang besi pendek terikat rapi. Dia melepas talinya. Lalu menunggu saat yang tepat dimana pria itu berjalan mendekatinya. Dan detik berikutnya, Naruto melemparnya kuat. Menyebabkan ujung bebatang besi itu menancap ke badan musuh yang belum siap beraksi.

"UUAARGH—!" pria kekar itu ambruk mengerang kesakitan. Besi-besi yang menusuk bahu, tangan, dan perutnya, membuat luka dalam hingga mengeluarkan darah segar. "KURANG AJAARR!" dengan tangannya yang tak terluka, dia berniat menembakkan pistolnya kepada Naruto.

Naruto keluar, melesat maju dan mendepak keras tangan lawannya sampai senjatanya terlepas.

"GGRRAAHHH!" musuh menjerit merasakan jemari tangannya patah. Menimbulkan sakit yang seakan dipuntir kuat.

Sang pemuda pirang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya. _Shappire-_nya menggelap, menatap lapar pria yang merintih derita. "Jangan bermain-main dengan senjata api, karena benda itu bisa mematahkan tulangmu jika kau tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya menarik pelatuk..." Naruto membidikkan senjatanya ke dahi musuh.

"Tidak! Tidak!" teriak si pria histeris. "Jangan bunuh aku! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku, Namikeze-Uzumaki-sama! aku hanya menjalankan perintah...!" mohonnya ketakutan, pupil matanya membelalak horor pada Naruto yang tak bergeming. Darah kental makin mengucur dari lukanya, mulai menetes menodai lantai perpustakaan.

"Kuharap harimu menyenangkan di alam sana..." ucap Naruto dingin tanpa intonasi, menarik pelatuknya perlahan.

"AHH– TIDAK! TIDA–"

**DOORR!**

Pria berjas hitam itu akhirnya tumbang. Terbujur kaku mati. Warna merah menambah banjir keramik putih yang semula bersih di bawahnya.

Naruto mendesau. "Benar-benar tak ada habisnya..." Dia berjongkok, menilik tajam ke tubuh tidak bernyawa di depannya. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar ketika menemukan tato hitam berupa simbol berbentuk angka 8 horizontal. Tergambar di dalam telapak tangan sang pria.

"Sudah kuduga..." gumam Naruto pelan. Sebelum menegapkan tubuhnya dan berbalik menghampiri Sasuke yang bersembunyi di belakang rak buku. "Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja? Sebaiknya kita meninggalkan sekolah ini secepatnya..."

"Kau... membunuh lagi..." lirih Sasuke bernada getar. Getir ketakutan kembali memeta manik _Onyx-_nya.

Sorot mata Naruto meredup sendu. "...Apakah kau takut padaku?" tanyanya menatap lurus sang remaja Uchiha.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis gentar. Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Dengan memantap batin ia menjawab, "...Tidak..." bagaimana pun Naruto adalah sahabat yang selalu bersama dan menolongnya apapun yang terjadi hingga detik ini.

Naruto mengerjab kaget. Bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis, makin mempertampan wajah tannya.

"Aku tahu siapa kelompok teroris ini..."

Sasuke tercengang. "Kau mengenal mereka?!"

"Tidak juga," Naruto menggelang ambigu. "Aku akan menjelaskan padamu saat kita kembali nanti. Aku berjanji, tetapi tidak sekarang. Kau harus ikut denganku meninggalkan tempat ini..." katanya lembut.

Sasuke masih terlihat ragu, namun ia juga tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di tempat kacau seperti ini.

"Sasuke...?"

"Hn..." sahut _raven_ pelan seraya mendekati kawan baiknya.

Naruto tersenyum lega. Dia mengenggam tangan Sasuke dan berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan menuju _lobby_ utama sekolah. Namun sepertinya kelompok bersenjata itu sudah lebih dahulu mencegat mereka.

'Sial!' _inner_ Naruto geram ketika lima dari tujuh pria berjas hitam itu mengacungkan senjata kearah mereka berdua.

"Kalian tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, bocah!" teriak salah seorang pria melangkah maju. "Menyerahlah dan kau tidak akan terluka!" perintahnya menuntut.

'Brengsek! Apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan?!' sepasang mata Naruto menatap tajam lima pria yang membidikkan _submachine gun_-nya, mulai bergerak mendekat padanya.

Badan Sasuke kembali bergemetar. Iris kelamnya terbeliak kejut. Perasaan ngeri dan ketakutan yang menumpuk, kembali menjalari hatinya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat menyesaki dada, membuat nafasnya tersenggal tak beraturan. "Naruto..." panggilnya lirih. Keringat mulai bermunculan. Menyebabkan tangannya terasa dingin.

Naruto menggertakan giginya. Dia menarik Sasuke ke balik punggungnya. Selagi mengangkat senjata api di tangan dan balik mem-_point-_kannya ke para pria berbaju hitam tersebut. "Tenanglah Sasuke, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melukaimu..." bisiknya.

"Kau tahu, nak? Kau masih dibawah umur untuk bermain benda berbahaya semacam itu..." tegur pria pertama yang berada di depan kawanannya. "Jadi lepaskanlah, Namikaze-Uzumaki," dia menyeringai remeh.

"Ooh, ya?" Naruto tersenyum miring, balas meladeni. "Tapi mainan ini sangat keren. Aku tak mau melepaskannya," tangannya menggoyangkan _beretta_ sambil berjalan mundur. Tahu begini, harusnya ia menyita _handgun _milik musuhnya yang mati di perpustakaan tadi. Amunisinya sudah sangat menipis.

Sasuke menunduk, memegang pelipisnya yang berdenyut kuat. Penglihatannya mulai memburam. "N-Naruto, hahhh– kepalaku sakit..." rintihnya sembari mencengkram seragam belakang Naruto erat. Tubuhnya mendadak terasa sakit dan panas.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto melirik Sasuke khawatir. "Hey... Tenangkan dirimu!" jantungnya berdegub keras. Bingung harus melakukan apa. Disatu sisi dia harus terfokus dengan lima senjata api yang siap membunuh mereka kapan saja. Sementara di sisi lain, dia mencemaskan kondisi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh.

Pria di hadapan keduanya menyeringai lebar. "Wah, wah, keturunan Uchiha yang digosipkan angkuh dan cuek itu rupanya penakut ya," ejeknya diiringi gelak tawa komplotannya.

"Kalian—" Naruto berdesis.

"Uuhh– Naruto—" desah Sasuke menahan sesak dadanya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang memucat. Matanya membulat kembali mendapati lima pucuk senapan mengarah kepadanya dan Naruto.

"Aghhh–! Aarrgghhhh!" Sasuke mengerang kejang, jatuh berlutut beralih mencengkram rambutnya kuat. Kepalanya terasa nyeri seakan ditusuk ribuan jarum.

"H-hey— Ada apa dengan bocah itu...?!" jerit salah satu pria yang membidik _submachine gun_-nya. Kaget melihat kelakuan ganjil sang Uchiha.

"Jangan banyak bertanya! Tembak bocah pirang itu dan bawa Uchiha kesini!" perintah pria pertama.

Naruto langsung memutar badan. "Sasuke! Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Sasuke! Tenanglah!" dia memegang bahu Sasuke berusaha menyadarkannya. Namun, dibalas oleh ringisan sakit yang lebih keras. Membuat Naruto kalut bukan main. "Kau pasti bercanda! Sasuke—tenanglah! kau tidak perlu takut! Aku disini!"

"Jangan buang waktu lagi! Tembak!"

Sasuke tidak kuat lagi.

"AAAARRRGGHHHHHH–!"

**BLAASST!**

Naruto merunduk seketika begitu sinar berwarna biru kehitaman memancar dari tubuh Sasuke. Aura terang itu menyebar luas, mengenai ketujuh badan pria musuhnya. Menyebabkan mereka terpental jauh ke belakang hingga membentur keras tembok bangunan.

"GGAAAHHHHH!" seorang dari mereka berteriak kesakitan. Punggungnya serasa remuk. Darah kental keluar melalui sepasang kelopak matanya. "K-KENAPA INI...!" dia mengusap pipinya panik. Dan lagi-lagi merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari lubang hidung dan telinganya. "DA—DARAAH?!"

"UAARRGGGHHH!" kawanan yang lain menjerit histeris. Tubuh mereka serasa panas bagai lahar. Darah dalam pembuluh nadinya seakan bergejolak ingin keluar.

"GGYAAAHHH—!"

tiba-tiba badan ketujuh pria itu menggelembung membesar. Kulitnya berwarna merah dengan lipatan nadi yang nampak jelas. Detik selanjutnya –** BRUUAATSH!—**tubuh mereka pecah, hancur berantakan diatas lantai. Cipratan darah segar dan organ-organ tubuh manusia bagian dalam terlihat berceceran di sekitarnya.

_Shappire _Naruto melotot tak percaya memandang kejadian barusan. Rasanya seperti menonton adegan film supernatural yang sering diputar di televisi tiap minggu. Dimana tubuh manusia hancur akibat terkena sihir terlarang. Dan sekarang dia menyaksikannya sendiri secara nyata? Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?!

"Apa-apaan ini—?!" cekatnya menatap tujuh tubuh yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi di hadapannya. Membuat rasa mual timbul.

Deru napas dari arah belakang membuat Naruto tersentak. Dia menoleh, mendapati sahabatnya membelalak horror melihat organ-organ manusia berserakan di depannya.

"A—pa yang terjadi?!" gagap Sasuke tak percaya. Ia menatap kedua tangannya yang masih mengeluarkan aura biru kehitaman. "M-Mengapa cahaya seperti ini keluar dari dalam tubuhku?!" _Onyx_ hitamnya bergulir bergantian, menilik badannya sendiri dan tubuh-tubuh hancur tersebut. "A—pakah aku melakukannya—?" nafasnya tercekat.

"APAKAH AKU YANG MEMBUNUH MEREKAA–?!" Sasuke berteriak histeris penuh ketakutan. "Uuhk—?!" segera menutup mulutnya kala rasa mual mendesak dadanya.

Naruto langsung mengguncangkan bahu Sasuke. Berusaha menguatkannya. "Sasuke! Sadarlah! Tatap aku—!" sejujurnya ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi kepada pemuda _raven _ini.

"Tidak—! TIDAAAKKK!" Sasuke menggeleng panik.

"Hey, tenangkan dirimu–!"

"Kenapa?! Mengapa aura ini keluar dari dalam tubuhku, Naruto?!" Sasuke mendongak memandang sobatnya nanar. Air matanya mulai bercucuran. "Aku membu—"

**SNAP!**

"Maafkan aku Sasuke..." Naruto terpaksa memukul tengkuk leher Sasuke. Membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Dia tak kuasa mendengar rintihan derita Uchiha bungsu. Rasanya hatinya teriris seolah ikut mengalaminya sendiri. Lagipula terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa menemukan satu pun jawabannya dalam keadaan yang kacau begini.

Naruto menempatkan Sasuke di punggungnya. Mengendong tubuhnya dan berlari menjauhi _lobby_ utama. Untuk ukuran lelaki, Sasuke terbilang cukup ringan. Mungkin karena ia jarang makan dan berolah raga.

Naruto hendak melewati pintu besar ketika beberapa teroris muncul.

"Hey! Itu mereka!"

Sontak Naruto berbalik, menembakan senjata api yang dipungutnya dari lantai kearah kedua pria yang muncul dari lorong belakangnya. Selesai menghabisi mereka, dia kembali berlari meninggalkan gedung sekolah untuk mencapai lahan parkir. Teriknya sinar matahari seakan membakar kulit _caramel-_nya yang sudah berkeringat.

**WWROOOOOM!**

Mendadak, mata biru Naruto membulat menemukan sebuah kendaraan tempur lapis baja datang mendekatinya. Mobil besar itu bercat hitam, mempunyai lambang daun semanggi berkelopak empat dengan lingkaran putih yang mengelilinginya. Naruto tahu persis siapa pemilik mobil tersebut.

Dan benar saja, saat satu pintu mobil terbuka dari dalam, nampak sesosok pria berambut hitam nanas yang familiar dalam ingatan Naruto duduk manis di bagian kursi kemudi.

"Shikamaru–!" teriak Naruto senang seraya berlari mendekat.

"Cepat masuk!" perintah lelaki yang dikenal Shikamaru tegas.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Naruto segera meletakan tubuh Sasuke keatas jok penumpang di belakang. Sebelum dia masuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mereka—!"

"Aku tahu..." potong pria nanas berseragam coklat tua dan sepatu _boot _kulit. Di satu telinganya terpasang _heatset _mini. "Aku berhasil menemukan mereka, buka jalan di gerbang utama. Aku menuju kesana sekarang!" ujarnya berkomunikasi dengan anak buahnya di seberang sana.

Shikamaru menarik kontrol perseneling dan melajukan mesin mobilnya melintasi halaman parkir. Bergerak kebut menuju gerbang utama, hendak keluar dari lingkungan sekolah."Sekarang tenangkan dirimu, Naruto. Hokage, Fugaku, Itachi, dan Mikoto memintaku menjemput dan membawa kalian berdua kembali kerumah..."

"Hokage?" Naruto menaikkan alis.

Shikamaru yang fokus ke depan hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

Naruto terdiam, menggenggam erat telapak tangan Sasuke yang terasa dingin. Maniknya menatap wajah sahabatnya yang pingsan akibat perbuatannya, sebelum memandang kosong kearah jendela mobil. Kejadian mengerikan itu terus mengulang di dalam benaknya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa sekelompok teroris itu mengincar Sasuke, bingung bagaimana sobatnya mampu mengeluarkan kekuatan aneh yang berasal dari dalam tubuhnya. Baru kali ini dia melihat rivalnya ketakutan seperti tadi.

Ketika melewati pintu gerbang, Naruto memperhatikan belasan pria berjas khas polisi berdiri membuka jalan. Mereka membawa persenjataan lengkap dan beberapa mobil besar. Tubuh-tubuh sosok berbaju hijau gelap dan hitam yang diketahui sebagai teroris, tergolek mati di sembarang tempat. Ada sebagian yang dikenali Naruto merupakan _bodyguard _sekolah ini. Sedangkan komplotan yang masih hidup, digiring masuk ke dalam truk bergeruji besi.

Nampaknya tim kepolisian anti teror pusat Konoha, berhasil meringkus sebagian kelompok kriminal itu.

"Kami telah mengevakuasi sebagian warga sekolah dengan selamat, jadi tak perlu khawatir," kata Shikamaru menggerling pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana nasib para murid dan guru yang masih disandra di gedung aula?"

"Saat ini, kami berusaha mencari celah untuk menerobos masuk. Tapi ternyata jumlah teroris lebih banyak dari perkiraan. Jadi, kami hanya bisa bersiaga dan mengawasi perkembangan aktivitas mereka," jelas pria yang memiliki jabatan penting di kepolisian Konoha.

"Mau sampai kapan?" Naruto mengernyit.

"Rencana sedang diatur Naruto, bersabarlah," jawab Shikamaru. "kami juga perlu menyisiri tiap distrik Ibukota, untuk mencari bom-bom yang dipasang teroris. Kemungkinan akan memakan waktu lama. Itachi juga sudah menyiapkan pasukan untuk menyerang balik atas perintah Hokage. Namun, belum ditentukan kapan akan memulai, sebab keselamatan para sandra dan warga kota tergantung dari tindakan pemerintah menyikapi kemauan teroris," terangnya lagi.

Keturunan Namikaze-Uzumaki itu mengepalkan tangan kuat. Merasa marah dan tak berguna. "Aku merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan mereka di sana, Shika..."

Shikamaru mendesau. "Aku tahu..."

Perjalanan menempuh _mansion_ Uchiha terbilang singkat. Sebab jalur utama ibukota cenderung sepi. Hanya terdapat sedikit kendaraan yang melintas dan orang-orang berlarian di trotoar. Agaknya berita tentang teroris yang menguasai KHS dan menaruh bom waktu di sejumlah daerah Konoha membuat masyarakat was-was. Khawatir kalau-kalau tempat yang mereka kunjungi meledak tiba-tiba. Makanya mereka memilih berdiam di rumah masing-masing.

Sesampainya mereka di halaman depan rumah Sasuke, Naruto segera mengangkat tubuh temannya dan membawanya kedalam. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang baru saja menapakkan kaki di pintu utama.

"Naruto-sama," Sai yang menyambut kedatangan ketiga tamu itu terkejut. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke-sama?" tanyanya khawatir menemukan majikan mudanya tak sadarkan diri. Dia menyingkir memberi jalan.

"Dia hanya perlu istirahat," jawab Naruto singkat. Melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke kamar Sasuke diikuti Sai di belakang.

"Hokage dan Minato-sama datang hari ini. Beliau berada di ruang kerja bersama Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama, dan Itachi-sama. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" kepala pelayan Uchiha membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Ayahku juga kemari?" Naruto memalingkan wajah menghadap Sai.

"Ya," Sai mengangguk.

"Begitu... ceritanya panjang Sai..." Naruto masuk, meletakan tubuh Sasuke perlahan di atas kasur. Kemudian menyelimutinya dengan kain tebal sebelum berbalik menatap butler. "Aku akan berbicara dengan Shikamaru, bisakah kau menjaga Sasuke?" pintanya sopan.

"Baik..." sahut Sai.

Dengan sedikit tergesa, Naruto menuruni tangga dan menghampiri pria nanas berseragam kepolisian resmi dengan emblem 4 buah bintang menempel di bahunya. Shikamaru duduk tenang diatas sofa panjang ruang tamu.

"Tidak kusangka mereka akan menyerang lagi secepat ini..."

Penyandang marga Nara bergumam pelan, namun Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Hellwick..." sambung remaja _blonde_.

Shikamaru mendongak, menatap Naruto kaget. "...Darimana kau tahu? kau mengenal teroris itu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ayahku memberitahu tentang kelompok teroris yang memiliki tato berbentuk angka delapan horizontal, simbol _infinity,_" jelasnya. "Tujuan mereka menyerang sekolah kami adalah untuk memojokkan pemerintah bukan?" kakinya melangkah mendekat. "Lalu kenapa mereka ingin membunuhku dan mengincar Sasuke?"

Shikamaru mengerutkan alis, beralih menunduk diam.

"Mengapa Sasuke bisa mengeluarkan aura aneh dari dalam tubuhnya?! dan membuat tubuh sebagian kelompok Hellwick itu hancur?!" pekik Naruto menyuarakan segala pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"A-apa kau bilang?" Shikamaru membulatkan mata kuaci-nya terkejut, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Shikamaru-san..." Sai muncul, berlari di tengah anak tangga. "Hokage memintamu untuk menemui mereka bersama yang lain di ruang kerja Fugaku-sama," haturnya.

"Ah, baiklah..." Shikamaru mengagguk pelan. Dia menepuk bahu Naruto dan melangkah ke ruang kerja kepala keluarga Uchiha.

"Dasar kepala polisi jelek! Pergi seenaknya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku..." sengak Naruto mengacak rambut cepaknya kesal. "Sai, aku akan kembali menemani Sasuke, kau pergilah ke tempat mereka."

Sai menunduk sopan ketika Naruto pergi kembali meniti tangga.

Naruto memasuki kamar Sasuke dan menutup pintunya. Iris birunya memandang sang rival yang terbaring lelap. Hembusan nafasnya sudah normal kembali. Tidak lagi tersiksa seperti sebelumnya. Naruto bergerak mendekat, bermaksud duduk di tepi kasur. Melihat wajah polos Sasuke membuatnya mengembangkan senyum. Secara tak sengaja mengingatkannya pada masa lalu mereka. Saat keduanya pertama kali bertemu dulu.

.

_Kala itu Naruto masih menginjak bangku SMP kelas dua. Di tahun ajaran baru, dia mendapat kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke. Seorang anak angkuh dan arogan di matanya. Naruto sering dibuat kesal dengan kelakuannya. Bukan jengkel karena Sasuke lebih pintar darinya dan selalu menjadi juara kelas, melainkan karena sikapnya yang memandang remeh orang lain. Suka berkata kasar, dingin, dan tidak pedulian. Meski begitu, ia tetap populer di kalangan murid perempuan. Mungkin marga yang disandangnya-lah penyebabnya. Siapa yang tidak berkeinginan memiliki pacar keturunan Klan Uchiha yang kaya dan berhubungan dekat dengan Hokage?_

_Ya, hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke waktu itu sangat tidak baik. Sering adu mulut dan melempar ejekan. Yang mana Naruto selalu mengkritik sikap buruk Sasuke terhadap teman-temannya, dan Sasuke yang benci berurusan dengan siapapun. Bagusnya mereka tidak sampai bertengkar secara fisik. Jadi para guru serta kepala sekolah tak pernah memberi mereka hukuman berat. Paling hanya PR tambahan lantaran keduanya berisik saat jam pelajaran._

_Naruto mulai menerima Sasuke ketika suatu sore setelah jam sekolah usai, dia mendapati Uchiha bungsu tidur di bangkunya dalam kelas kosong. Naruto hendak membangunkannya, tapi wajah polos Sasuke yang terlelap damai membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Gumaman lirih dari bibir tipis Sasuke, mampu mendiamkannya._

_Nada serak halus yang berkata, "Jangan...tinggalkan aku... sendiri..." diiringi setetes air mata yang mengalir sunyi membasahi pipi putihnya._

_Naruto mengernyit tidak mengerti. Apa yang membuat Sasuke berucap demikian? Apa yang menjadikan rival angkuhnya bermimik rapuh begitu? Impresi itulah yang menciptakan Naruto ingin membuka hati untuk memahami Sasuke. _

_Awalnya sulit. Sebab, semenjak kejadian tersebut, Naruto yang mulai mengajak bicara baik-baik malah dibalas kasar oleh Sasuke. Namun keturunan Namikaze-Uzumaki tidak menyerah. Tetap mendekatkan dirinya hingga Sasuke jengah, memilih membiarkan Naruto melakukan sesukanya. _

_Dari situlah Naruto mengetahui segala yang Sasuke tak pernah tunjukan selama ini. Apa yang disukai serta tak disukai rivalnya. Apa keinginannya. Bagaimana hubungan keluarga, juga mengapa ia bersifat dingin dan angkuh. Semuanya adalah untuk menutupi rasa kesepian dan sakit hatinya. Sasuke mengakui ia tak memiliki teman satupun. Dulu ia punya, tapi berkhianat lantaran hanya mau harta kekayaan Klan-nya saja. Bukan menjadi sahabatnya. _

_Dalam hati, Naruto merasa sedih. Dia telah salah menilai Sasuke buruk, walau tak sepenuhnya benar. Makanya, dia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi sobat terbaik Sasuke. Mengajarkan makna persahabatan sebenarnya dan membantunya apapun yang terjadi._

.

Dengan lembut, Naruto mengusapkan telapak tangannya ke helaian rambut kelam Sasuke. Menatap teduh paras putih cantik di hadapannya. Yang entah sejak kapan lelaki ini menjadi prioritas utamanya di atas segalanya.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" bisiknya pelan. Naruto masih bingung dengan peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Mengapa Sasuke menjadi incaran para teroris? Bagaimana sobatnya bisa memiliki kekuatan sedahsyat itu? Dan... kenapa dirinya juga harus dibunuh?

Mendadak sebuah opini muncul di benak Naruto. 'Jangan-jangan—mereka benar-benar...?'

Detik selanjutnya, Sasuke mulai menggeliat tak nyaman di ranjangnya. Membuyarkan lamunan Naruto dan langsung beralih memperhatikannya.

"Sasuke? Sasuke...?" panggil Naruto kalem. Menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke lembut berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Nnggh~ Naruto...?" suara Sasuke melantun parau. Ia membuka kelopak matanya lamat-lamat.

"Aku disini..." jawab Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke mengerjab Manik _Onyx_ pelan. Memperjelas pandangannya sebelum menerawang kosong. Membuat Naruto tertegun.

"Sasuke—"

"Itu—nyata?" tanya Sasuke serak. Ia teringat kembali akan kejadian yang menimpanya dan Naruto tadi. Dimana ia menghancurkan tubuh kelompok teroris yang mengarahkan sejumlah senjata pada mereka.

Kedua tangannya terangkat tinggi. Sasuke menatapnya nanar. Menampakkan getir ketakutan di iris hitamnya yang berembun. "Aku—benar-benar—melakukannya?" cekatnya masih tak percaya.

"Sasuke—" Naruto mengernyitkan kening seraya meraih kedua tangan Uchiha. Menggenggamnya erat.

Sasuke mendongak. Melebarkan kelopak matanya gentar. "Aku—membunuh mereka?" bibirnya bergerak gemetar. "Apa yang terjadi padaku—Naruto—?" air matanya menyeruak keluar. Memperdengarkan isakan lirih. "Gh—mengapa?!"

Tak kuasa melihat wajah sahabatnya yang kacau dan rapuh, Naruto langsung menarik tubuh Sasuke. Mendekapnya erat di dada, mengalirkan kehangatan ke kulitnya yang menggigil dingin. "Jangan khawatir, Sasuke... itu bukan salahmu..." bisiknya pelan.

"Kau tak tahu akan terjadi seperti itu... kau hanya membela diri," Naruto mengusap punggung Sasuke lembut. Mencium sisi kepalanya sayang.

Suara _husky_ yang mengalun di telinga Sasuke, membuat tubuhnya perlahan merileks. Meski rasa takut masih menggelayuti hatinya. Ia memejamkan mata, membalas pelukan Naruto dengan melesakkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher tan pemuda _blonde. _Mulai menangis dalam diam.

Merasakan pangkal bahunya basah, Naruto tahu Sasuke bersedih. Dia menepuk-nepuk pelan bahunya, membiarkan Sasuke melepas emosinya. Dalam keheningan, sayup-sayup Naruto bisa menangkap nada sesegukkan yang coba ditahan rivalnya.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Naruto merasa sekarang saatnya bercerita. "Sasuke..." panggilnya pelan, tahu ini tidak akan mudah, tetapi ia sudah berjanji untuk menjelaskannya semuanya.

"Maafkan aku sudah merahasiakan hal ini darimu..." Naruto melonggarkan dekapannya dan menatap intens kedua manik kelam sang Uchiha yang berair.

"Merahasiakan apa...?" Sasuke menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Naruto terdiam sesaat. "Aku sudah terbiasa memegang senjata api sejak kecil..."

Remaja _raven_ tersentak.

"...Ayahku sendiri yang mengajariku cara menggunakan senjata," Naruto menunduk sedikit. "Kau mungkin berpikir ini aneh, bagaimana bisa seorang ayah mengajarkan anaknya memegang benda mematikan begitu sejak kecil bukan...?" ujarnya menahan tawa hambar.

"Tetapi itu memang benar adanya, Tou-san melakukannya karena ia memiliki suatu alasan..." Naruto tersenyum pahit. "Kau pasti tidak tahu karena aku tak pernah mengatakan hal ini padamu sebelumnya. Ibuku... Kaa-san dibunuh oleh sekelompok pria ketika Tou-san mengajakku pergi memancing..."

"Dibunuh sekelompok pria?" Sasuke mengerjab.

Naruto mengangguk. "Saat kami kembali..." dia menelan ludah merasakan tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Meremas jemari tangannya berusaha tetap tenang. Baginya, menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa ibunya itu tidaklah gampang. Hatinya seakan diremat sakit. "...Saat aku dan Tou-san kembali, Kaa-san sudah terbaring tidak bernyawa..." bibirnya kembali menarik senyuman, tidak ingin membuat Sasuke tambah sedih. "Tou-san sangat terluka. Sejak saat itu ia mengajariku bagaimana caranya memegang senjata api. Untuk melindungi diriku sendiri jika ia tidak berada di sampingku... Tou-san tak mau aku mengalami hal yang sama seperti Kaa-san, ia tak ingin kehilanganku..."

"Karena itukah kau–"

"Memiliki obsesi dengan sekelompok pria berbaju hitam?" potong Naruto lirih. "Kau benar, dan selama ini aku sering membantu pekerjaan Shikamaru, kepala inspektur polisi teman Tou-san dalam penyergapan penjahat. Makanya aku mahir bersenjata..." terdiam sesaat. "Lalu, berkat itu aku menemu–"

**TOK...TOK...TOK...**

Bunyi ketukan dari luar kamar Sasuke, membuat Naruto terpaksa bangkit dari atas kasur. Sasuke memandang sendu punggung teman baiknya. Tak manyangka jika Naruto memiliki masa lalu menyakitkan seperti itu. Kehilangan sosok ibu dengan cara keji.

Naruto melangkah ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan saat dibuka, seorang pria muda dengan paras hampir menyerupai Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya.

"Itachi-san?"

Lelaki berambut hitam panjang dengan tanda lahir di kedua sisi hidungnya mengangguk. "Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanyanya datar, tapi terselip nada cemas.

Naruto menggeser badannya. Memperlihatkan Sasuke yang duduk tenang di atas ranjang.

"Nii-san," Sasuke memanggil kakaknya.

"Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa, ototou..." Itachi tersenyum kecil. Beralih manatap Naruto dalam. "Hokage ingin bertemu dengan kalian..." tuturnya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, sebelum berbalik mendekati Sasuke. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membopong sahabatnya dipundak lantaran tubuhnya masih lemah. Bersama-sama keluar dari kamar dan mengekori Itachi keruang kerja Fugaku untuk bertemu Hokage juga yang lain.

Ketika sampai di ruang kerja kepala keluarga Uchiha, Naruto dan Sasuke menunduk rendah memberi salam. Di dalam bidang luas berdesain semi _victorian _itu, nampak sesosok pria paruh baya berambut hitam cepak. Lipatan di wajah tegasnya menunjukkan bila umurnya telah memasuki kepala empat. Fugaku berdiri di belakang sofa yang diduduki wanita cantik nan anggun bersurai _raven _panjang, istrinya Mikoto.

Di sofa seberang meja, hadir pria berambut pirang sedikit panjang. Mata biru _cerulean _dan kulit tannya—minus tanda _whiskers—_, bagai versi Naruto yang telah tumbuh dewasa. Minato, sang kepala keluarga Namikaze. Di sampingnya duduk Shikamaru yang bersandar malas.

Di kursi besar balik meja kerja yang ada di tengah ruangan, bersemanyam seorang pria berambut perak melawan gravitasi. Kedua matanya memiliki iris beda warna, hitam dan merah. Bagian wajah bawahnya tertutup masker hitam. Seolah menyembunyikan parasnya dari dunia luar. Jubah putih panjang corak lidah api yang dipakainya, memberitahukan dirinya adalah Hokage. Penguasa Negeri Hi dan Pemimpin Konoha.

Itachi bergabung duduk di samping Mikoto.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja...?" Mikoto sedikit terkejut dan khawatir ketika mendapati kondisi putra bungsunya melemah.

"Hn, tak apa, Kaa-san," gumam Sasuke singkat.

_Shappire_ milik Naruto menatap satu persatu keenam sosok di hadapannya. Hokage, Fugaku, Minato, Mikoto, Itachi, dan Shikamaru. Dia tahu ada yang tidak beres ketika melihat gurat keresahan samar yang tercetak di raut wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku..." secara tiba-tiba Naruto membungkukkan badannya dalam. Menutup matanya rapat. Sasuke memalingkan muka menatapnya heran. "Aku—aku hanya ingin memastikan jika mereka adalah sekelompok pria yang kucari selama ini..." Naruto memberi jeda sebelum meneruskan perkataannya. "Tapi karena kebodohanku Sasuke terluka, seharusnya aku tidak me—"

"Kami tahu Naruto," sanggah satu-satunya perempuan dalam ruangan itu. "Kami tahu apa yang terjadi padamu dan Minato saat itu..." Mikoto tersenyum kecil melirik Minato, teman suaminya. "Jadi kami tidak menyalahkanmu, dan terima kasih sudah melindungi anak bungsu kesayanganku..."

"Naruto... Sasuke... duduklah dulu."

Suara berat Kakashi membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit terjingkat. Dia menegakkan badan, memandang sang Hokage bersama Sasuke. Lalu keduanya menurut, mengambil duduk di sofa paling ujung. Menengahi sofa Mikoto-Itachi dan Minato-Shikamaru.

Kakashi melipat tangannya di atas meja. Menatap dua remaja itu kalem. "Sebagai Hokage, aku turut berduka dengan apa yang sudah terjadi di sekolahmu. Kami tidak menyangka jika mereka akan menyerang sekolahmu dan melibatkan kalian berdua pagi ini. Shikamaru telah mengatakan semuanya kepada kami..." tuturnya penuh wibawa. "Aku senang, kalian berdua kembali dengan selamat..." matanya meneduh menyiratkan rasa syukur.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Hokage-sama, sebenarnya... mereka siapa? Kenapa mereka mengincarku?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

Mikoto menunduk, meremas kain gaun coklat susu yang dipakainya. Fugaku mengusap bahu istrinya menenangkan. Minato menghela nafas pendek. Selagi Itachi dan Shikamaru saling menatap dalam diam. Naruto menangkap gestur ganjil mereka. Benar, kelihatannya mereka berenam tahu sesuatu.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada kalian..." ikrar Kakashi.

Dua pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu siap mendengarkan.

"Mereka adalah kelompok yang dikenal dengan nama Hellwick," Kakahi memulai. "Kelompok yang telah ada sejak awal kemakmuran negeri ini dimulai. Saat itu mereka hanya sekumpulan bandit kecil yang mengincar kekayaan peradaban negeri ini. Namun ternyata tujuannya adalah untuk merebut Aevym, air suci di kolam dewa..."

"Air suci di kolam dewa?" Sasuke berkedip tanya.

"Kalian tahu legenda terbentuknya kemakmuran negeri Hi bukan?" Fugaku menimpali.

Naruto mengerutkan alis. "...maksudnya legenda dimana dewa memberikan karunianya pada negeri ini?"

"Benar," Itachi mengangguk. "Hal itu betul adanya. Dahulu dewa turun ke bumi, menganugrahkan kolam air berunsur sihir kuno untuk memperbaiki tanah negeri Hi yang semula gersang dan tandus menjadi subur. Mengembalikan ekosistem alam yang kacau menjadi teratur. Kolam tersebut merupakan sumber kehidupan masyarakat kita."

"Kekuatan dari kolam itulah yang disebut Aevym," sambung Minato datar.

Naruto menyipitkan mata bingung.

"Ya... Seperti yang dijelaskan Itachi. Aevym adalah sumber kemakmuran negeri ini. Tanpa Aevym, negeri kita akan hancur. Karenanya para tetua dan Hokage terdahulu bertugas menjaga kolam tersebut. Melindunginya dari siapapun yang hendak menyalah-gunakan kekuatannya," lanjut Hokage. "Salah satunya adalah Hellwick. Para leluhur selalu melawan mereka, menggagalkan tiap serangan dan rencana mereka yang ingin menguasai Aevym. Kewajiban itu diturunkan hingga ke generasi sekarang..."

"Begitu pula dengan Hellwick. Sampai kini mereka masih terus beroperasi, berkembang pesat hingga membentuk kelompok teroris Internasional. Kelihatannya kepemimpinan mereka juga diturunkan ke tiap generasinya..." Kakashi memandang lekat. "Tetapi sejak 17 tahun silam, kami sadar sebagian kekuatan Aevym menghilang dan kami sudah memastikan jika hal itu tidak jatuh ke tangan Hellwick... melainkan pada yang lain..."

Shikamaru bangkit dari sofa. Berjalan mendekati Kakashi dan membisikkan sesuatu. Naruto melihat jelas perubahan di raut wajah sang Hokage ketika menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Naruto..." Lagi-lagi, Naruto terkejut ketika Kakashi memanggil namanya dengan nada berat.

"Apa yang terjadi hingga Sasuke mengeluarkan aura dari dalam tubuhnya?"

Pemuda pirang menggerling kepada Sasuke sebentar, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hokage. "Uum...waktu itu kami dihadang tujuh teroris saat akan meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Mereka mendesak kami. Dan—mendadak seluruh tubuh Sasuke diselimuti cahaya biru dan hitam."

"Lalu... apa yang kau lihat setelahnya?" Kakashi menambah.

Naruto kembali melirik sobatnya yang kini menatapnya tegang. "...Lalu tubuh mereka tiba-tiba mengeluarkan darah dan—hancur..." lanjutnya lirih kala melihat getir ketakutan terpantul di manik hitam Sasuke lagi.

Ucapan Naruto menyebabkan berpasang mata dari orang-orang yang berkumpul di ruangan itu membeliak terkejut. Terfokus segera menghadap remaja _raven _yang duduk tak berkutik sedikitpun.

"...Tidak mungkin..." penyataan Kakashi seakan menggema di telinga Sasuke. Membuat tangannya mencengkram kain celana yang dipakainya kuat.

Mikoto membelalakkan mata shock. Tangannya yang bergetar terangkat menutup mulutnya. Nampak air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuknya. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis.

Fugaku dan Itachi saling memandang cemas. Selagi Minato melemparkan tatapan tanya pada putra tunggalnya. Meminta kepastian jika apa yang diceritakan Naruto barusan benar adanya.

Kakashi menghela nafas dalam. Berusaha menenangkan diri. "...Sasuke..."

Tubuh ramping bungsu Uchiha tersentak. Menatap ke arah Kakashi gelisah.

"Apa kau tahu, kalau kau memiliki kekuatan semacam itu sebelumnya?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan.

Hokage muda itu menghembuskan nafas lelah, menunduk sambil mengaitkan jemarinya di atas meja. "Sebagian kekuatan Aevym memang menghilang 17 tahun yang lalu, tetapi—" ia membisu, tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. "... Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi..." bisiknya mengerutkan kening. Berharap apa yang dibayangkannya tidak menjadi kenyataan.

Naruto, Minato, dan Shikamaru menatap Kakashi bingung.

Keheningan mengudara menyelimuti ruang kerja klasik tersebut. Sebelum Itachi memecahnya, "Hokage-sama, apa yang anda pikirkan?" tanya sulung Uchiha hati-hati. Diiringi Fugaku yang diam memperhatikan.

Kakashi menarik nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengangkat wajah kembali melihat ketujuh orang yang kini memandangnya lekat. Kemudian menatap Sasuke intens. Mengirimkan kilat sendu yang penuh arti.

"Sasuke..."

Pemuda cantik itu melirik was-was.

"...Kaulah pembawa sebagian kekuatan Aevym itu..."

Kalimat tersebut memicu kekagetan yang luar biasa bagi mereka yang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

∞**=∞=∞=∞=∞To Be Continued∞=∞=∞=∞=∞**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ivy : "Fyuuuh~ Akhirnya... CHAPTER 1 PUBLISH JUGGAA #narinarigaje... setelah perjuangan memilikirkan konsep, alur cerita, dan penggambaran suasananya (sampai pusing dan memeras otak bangeeet) akhirnya nih cerita muncul di panggung fanfiction... ToT''<p>

Mint : "setelah bersusah susah sama ivy, melewati hari2 nan gaje memikirkan plot awal, tokoh, segala macem, sampe ending dll akhirnya chapter satu bisa di publish!"

Ivy, mint : *berpelukan*

Ivy : *tepar di kasur*

Mint : "agak lama juga ya sebenernya ini cerita di buat. Semingguan lebih ada kali ya vy?"

Ivy : "Ya, gara gara memeras otak diantara kesibukan."

Mint : "wahahahahaha sebenernya aku sih yang paling kacau jadwalnya" *peluk ivy* *sujud-sujud*

Ivy : *bls peluk* "aq juga... tpi masih bisa menyediakan waktu. Mint sibuk apa sih?"

Mint : "tugas + acara kuliah yang mendadak. Sama kewajiban aku sebagai anggota di blissful sin scan untuk ngurus manga yang harus di clean + edit. Scanning itu yang paling banyak nyita waktu" *tepar*

Ivy : "Kau banyak kegiatan... pa nggak lelah?"

Mint : "syudah terbiasa" *senyum sambil bercucuran air mata*

Ivy : *kasih tisu buat Mint* "Oh ya, gimana kalo setelah publish chapter 1 ini kita hiatus dulu? "

Mint : "Boleh, aku bisa tepar seharian. Tapi..." *lirik reader* "hehe..." *larike belakang Ivy* "kamu ya yang tanggung jawab"

Ivy : "HIEEEE? Kok gitu? 'kan kita bikin berdua? (bertiga karna September Rain nyumbang sedikit ide)"

Mint : "Ya udah kalian yang tanggung jawab berdua..." *lari*

Ivy : "Ooi tunggu dulu donk!" *nahan Mint kabur*

Mint : "Apa?"

Ivy : "Kira2 mo update chapter selanjutnya kapan lagi?"

Mint : "Diusahakan secepatnya!"

Ivy : "Baiklah, kita ketemu di chapter 2 reader-san" *lambai tangan*

Mint : "Okelah! Sampai jumpa di chapter 2!"


	2. Chapter 2

Arigatou buat review n saran mina-san *bow*

Mari kita lanjut ke chapter dua... ^_^

.

.

.

**Gun and Reason**

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Image Disclaimer © September Rain

Genre : Romance and Action

Warning! : BL, Shounen ai, Lime, Supernatural, AU, OOC, death chara, typo nyelip, dll.

.

.

.

**Original Story by**

**Ivy Bluebell & Mint Mojo**

.

.

.

**Second Stream**

.

Ruangan klasik berdesain semi victorian itu sangat bersih dan rapi. Terkesan menenangkan karena perabotan yang bertempat di dalamnya terbuat dari kayu alam. Pot bunga _hidroponik_ dan udara yang berhembus harum, mampu menimbulkan suasana nyaman. Namun, tidak dengan apa yang terjadi pada kedelapan orang yang menghuni di situ. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka nampak menegangkan.

"...Sasuke, kaulah pembawa sebagian kekuatan Aevym itu..."

Ucapan Kakashi, sang Hokage Konoha dan Negeri Hi ini, memicu keterkejutan yang sanggup mengguncang hati pemuda _raven _tersebut. Begitu pula keenam lainnya yang duduk di sofa dekatnya. Fugaku, Minato, Mikoto, Itachi, Shikamaru, dan Naruto kaget mendengarkan penuturan lelaki berambut perak itu.

"Tidak—mungkin—" cekat Sasuke bersuara getar. Matanya terbeliak getir tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa—?" Fugaku terperanggah, berbalik melihat putra bungsunya bersama Itachi.

"...Aku tak tahu, tapi aku yakin Sasuke memiliki sebagian kekuatan itu," jelas Kakashi.

"Tunggu dulu Hokage-sama, darimana kau bisa menyimpulkannya begitu?!" ujar Naruto tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Seorang manusia biasa tak mungkin memiliki kekuatan seperti itu. Kecuali dia adalah penerus dari keluarga penyihir yang mewarisi kekuatan turun-temurun sejak lahir. Tapi keberadaan keluarga penyihir hanyalah dongeng belaka, tidak nyata di dunia ini," terang Kakashi kalem.

"Lagipula Uchiha bukanlah Klan penyihir, tidak seorangpun dari kami memiliki kekuatan semacam itu," timbrung sang kepala keluarga Uchiha.

"Dengan kata lain memang Sasuke yang memegang sebagian Aevym," tukas Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah Sasuke tak pernah diajak keluar masuk ke ruang kolam itu berada?" tanya Minato memandang Fugaku dan Kakashi bergantian. Dia memang mengerti seluk beluk kolam air dewa, makanya mudah membahasnya dengan mereka berdua. Sebab dirinya adalah mantan orang penting Konoha seperti Fugaku dulu, sebelum keluar dikarenakan istrinya meninggal dunia.

Fugaku menggelang pelan tak tahu.

Itachi mengalihkan mata hitamnya. Menatap trenyuh ke adik semata wayangnya. Meski dia tak begitu menunjukannya secara gamblang, dia sangat menyayangi Sasuke dan selalu memperhatikan keadaannya. Mengetahui hal besar yang menimpa Sasuke sekarang, sungguh membuatnya pedih. Itachi merasa gagal sebagai kakak, harusnya dia menjaga adiknya apapun yang terjadi.

"...Ini semua salahku..."

Suara serak tersebut menjadikan para lelaki yang hadir di sana menoleh ke satu arah. Dimana seorang wanita satu-satunya, duduk sambil menundukkan kepala gemetar.

Mikoto menutup kelopak matanya rapat, mengusap jemarinya yang berkeringat dingin.

"Apa maksud ibu?" tanya Itachi tak paham.

Sang nyonya besar Uchiha diam sejenak. Kemudian mengangkat wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air mata. Manik _Onyx-_nya mereduh pedih sarat luka. Membuat Fugaku, Itachi, dan Sasuke tersentak.

"Maaf... aku tak menceritakan hal ini pada kalian semua..." lirih Mikoto.

"...17 tahun yang lalu ketika aku masih mengandung Sasuke, Hellwick menyerang Konoha. Waktu itu terjadi sesuatu hingga membuatku harus merahasiakannya... termasuk padamu Fugaku," dia membuang muka, tak berani menatap kekasih tercintanya yang juga ada dalam peristiwa tersebut. Fugaku tak menyela, menunggu istrinya melanjutkan.

"Sewaktu kau menyuruhku pergi berlindung dari serangan mereka, aku memergoki salah satu anggota Hellwick yang ternyata berhasil menyusup dan membawa sebagian Aevym. Aku mencoba menghentikannya, tapi dia menubrukku dari samping dan..." embun di pelupuk Mikoto kembali menetes, jatuh ke punggung tangan kirinya. "Aevym yang ia bawa tumpah menyiram perutku... masuk ke dalam tubuhku..."

Raut penuh keterkejutan, tergambar jelas di tiap paras tujuh orang yang mendengar keterangannya.

"Cairan itu terhisap ke dalam perutku yang mengandung janin Sasuke... Kupikir aku dan Sasuke akan mati, karena rasanya sangat perih sekali..." Mikoto menarik napas, berusaha menghapus rasa sesak di dada akibat mengingat kejadian mengerikan yang dialaminya dan Sasuke dulu. "Kemudian pria Hellwick itu menjadi ketakutan saat melihatku menjerit kesakitan. Tiba-tiba dia menembak kepalanya sendiri, bunuh diri tepat dihadapanku..."

"Mikoto..." lirih Fugaku mengulurkan tangannya. Memeluk leher wanita yang disayanginya dari belakang.

"Aku panik—tanpa sadar langsung pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja di tempat itu—berlari pulang ke rumah..." Mikoto tersedu, makin bercucuran air mata. "Maafkan aku Sasuke, Fugaku, Itachi—Aku telah menyembunyikan ini semua dari kalian..." akhirnya yang langsung menutup wajah menangis.

Fugaku mengeratkan rengkuhannya sembari mencium sisi kepala Mikoto berulang-ulang. Berharap bisa menenangkannya. Sungguh, dia merasa bersalah tak dapat berada di sisi istrinya kala itu terjadi. Harusnya dia tak membiarkannya sendiri dan terus melindunginya tiap saat.

"Ibu..." panggil Sasuke masih tercengang tak percaya.

Kakashi, Minato, dan Shikamaru tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Hanya bisa terbisu memandang keluarga itu prihatin.

"Tunggu—! Bukankah Hokage-sama bilang Aevym adalah kekuatan yang membawa kemakmuran negeri ini?!" sergah remaja _blonde_. "Itu berarti sihirnya adalah untuk kebaikan. Tapi kekuatan Sasuke menghancurkan mereka, bukannya itu berarti kejahatan?!" sambung Naruto. Menghiraukan rasa tak enak di hati karena harus mengatakan hal kasar yang menyakiti Sasuke.

Kakashi mendesah panjang. Dia merasa sedih sudah memberitahukan kenyataan yang memilukan kepada bungsu Uchiha yang dinilai masih polos. Manik dwi warnanya menilik Naruto juga Sasuke lekat. "Memang Aevym sihir yang membawa kebaikan. Tapi jika disalah-gunakan akan menyebabkan kehancuran," jelasnya. "Kekuatan Sasuke memang jahat karena telah membunuh tujuh orang. Namun, di sisi lain juga baik karena dapat melindungi kau dan dirinya sendiri dari bahaya."

Naruto memalingkan muka ke Sasuke yang menatapnya sendu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh punggung tangan sobatnya yang terkepal lantaran mencengkram kain celananya kuat. Mengusapnya lembut seolah menyampaikan kata maaf. Naruto merasa bersalah tak bisa melakukan apapun waktu itu.

"Apakah tidak ada cara untuk menghilangkan Aevym dari Sasuke?" tanya kepala keluarga Namikaze bernada pelan.

Hokage bungkam, menerawang kosong ke permukaan kayu meja. Nampak berpikir cukup lama sebelum membuka mulut dengan raut kaget. "Ada..."

Kontan, Naruto dan Sasuke mendongak terfokus padanya. Disusul Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Minato, dan Shikamaru.

"Aku ingat, ada sebuah buku kuno yang menjabarkan rahasia Aevym..." ucap Kakashi.

"Benarkah?" Mikoto terperanjat. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menyiratkan harapan.

Ungkapan itu mampu membuat Fugaku, Itachi dan Naruto bernapas lega. Senang mengetahui adanya jalan untuk Sasuke kembali normal. Naruto tersenyum, menoleh pada Sasuke yang kini menunjukan mimik bungah.

"Lalu—dimana buku itu?" tanya sang pirang mulai semangat.

"Buku itu terletak di dekat kolam Aevym. Dilindungi dengan segel, tetapi..." Kakashi melirih. "Sebagian halamannya telah hilang. Mungkin dulu Hellwick berhasil mencurinya hingga akhirnya digagalkan oleh Hokage terdahulu..."

Naruto bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah cepat menuju hadapan Kakashi. "Bisakah kau membawa kami ke tempat buku itu?"

"Aku bisa saja membawamu ke sana. Tapi, akan jadi sia-sia kalau kita tak tahu keseluruhan isinya..."

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau tak melihatnya langsung. Mungkin masih ada petunjuk yang tersisa," ujar Naruto yakin. "Aku akan merebut sisa buku itu dari tangan mereka," ia mengepalkan tangan kuat. Bibirnya mengumbar senyum semangat, menyerukan sebuah keputusan. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Sasuke kembali seperti semula!"

Ketujuh orang lainnya memandang Naruto kaget. Mereka dapat menangkap kesungguhan dari ungkapan yang disuarakan putra tunggal Minato itu. Bahkan Sasuke tertegun mendengarkan ikrar sahabat dekatnya.

Kakashi mengusap jemarinya ragu. Namun saat matanya melihat keseriusan terpancar di kedua iris biru Naruto, akhirnya dia mengangguk menyetujui permintaannya. "Baiklah, aku akan membawamu ke tempatnya..." sanggupnya sebelum menggerling ke arah Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, aku membutuhkan anak buahmu untuk mengamankan perjalanan kami hingga mencapai kolam Aevym..."

Sang kepala polisi Konoha bergelar Kapten itu mengangguk tegas. "Tentu..." sahutnya.

Naruto tersenyum puas. Melengok pada Sasuke yang menghembuskan nafas lega. Pemuda _raven_ yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari Naruto itu mengucapkan terima kasih lewat pandangan mata mereka yang saling bertautan dalam.

Mendadak bunyi ketukan dari luar pintu ruangan, memecah perbincangan mereka. Itachi segera bangun dari kursinya untuk membuka pintu dan menemukan sesosok butler tersenyum sopan ke arahnya.

Sai menunduk hormat sekilas. "Maafkan saya telah menganggu, tetapi Obito-sama sudah tiba..." katanya menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya.

Putra pertama Uchiha melirik ke belakang tubuh Sai. Mendapati seorang pria jangkung yang tak asing lagi di ingatannya berdiri di sana. Lelaki berbadan kekar dengan balutan baju hitam dan dasi merah marun itu, menghadapnya seraya tersenyum lembut. Menjadikan paras putih tegas dan maskulinnya makin tampan. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menggesturkan salam. "Hai..."

Sai menggeserkan badannya ke samping agar Itachi bisa melihat tamunya lebih leluasa. Dia berlalu pergi. Memberi privasi bagi kedua pria yang telah menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun ini.

Muka datar Itachi melunak. Tersenyum tipis membalas sapa orang yang merupakan kekasih hatinya. "Hai... ada apa kau kesini?" tanyanya melangkah keluar serta menutup pintu ruang kerja ayahnya. Dia tak mau orang-orang yang berada di dalam terganggu pembicaraannya akibat kedatangan _partner_-nya.

"Ouch... apakah aku tak boleh menemui pacarku sendiri?" sosok bernama Obito memasang mimik pura-pura terluka.

Itachi terkekeh kecil. "_Baka_..."

Pria berambut hitam berantakan itu menatap Itachi teduh. "Kau baik-baik saja? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu..." tanyanya sembari membelai pipi sulung Uchiha.

Itachi menepis tangan Obito pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya sambil melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku sampai kau harus mencemaskanku?"

Mata kelam Obito meredup. Membuat Itachi mengerjap heran kala melihat wajahnya berubah sendu. "Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" ujarnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Dengan lembut, Obito mengarahkan jemarinya untuk menekan kedua garis kerutan yang ada di samping hidung Itachi. "Kau terlihat memiliki banyak masalah. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Itachi menghela napas. Berputar badan dan membuka pintu lagi. "Aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Kau mau bergabung bersama kami?"

Obito menilik ke dalam. Mendapati ketujuh sosok yang dikenalnya, menatapnya berbarengan. Karena penasaran mengapa mereka berkumpul ditambah adanya sang Hokage di situ, dia mengangguk setuju. Mengikuti Itachi berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Permisi..."

Sebisa mungkin Obito melemparkan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Kakashi, Fugaku, dan Minato. Ketiga orang penting di pemerintahan Konoha. Lalu beralih ke Shikamaru dan Naruto yang memandangnya bisu. Sewaktu berpindah ke dua orang yang tersisa, senyumnya tiba-tiba memudar. Lantaran melihat air mata yang mengalir sunyi di paras sedih Mikoto dan wajah keruh Sasuke.

"Apa aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat?" gugupnya.

"Tidak," sangkal Kakashi tersenyum tipis. "Duduklah Obito," persilahnya.

"Tapi... Mikoto-san kenapa?"

Itachi menepuk bahu Obito, mengembalikan perhatian rekan satu profesinya padanya. Kepalanya menggeleng, memberi kode untuk tidak bertanya apapun sekarang. Obito mengenyitkan kening bingung, sebelum mengangguk mengerti dan mengambil duduk di sofa dimana Minato berada.

Naruto melangkah kembali ke tempat Sasuke. Diam-diam, ia meniti tampilan pria penyandang marga Kurou tersebut. Salah seorang Perwira Menengah berpangkat Letnan Kolonel seperti Itachi. Selama 3 tahun berteman dengan Sasuke, ia tahu posisi Obito dalam keluarga ini. Yaitu kekasih Itachi. Walau orientasi seksual putranya menyimpang, Fugaku dan Mikoto tidak pernah mempermasahlahkannya. Bagi mereka asal kedua anaknya bahagia, itu sudah cukup. Malahan mereka menyambut baik keberadaan Obito dan membebaskannya keluar masuk _mansion_ Uchiha.

Namun jujur, meski kenal lama Naruto tak begitu tahu karakter Obito. Setiap kali bertemu dengannya, entah mengapa ada sepercik rasa yang membuat Naruto berfirasat tak enak. Ia beranggapan lelaki itu menyimpan misteri tersendiri.

Shikamaru menyingkir ke jendela besar yang tertutup rapat di belakang kursi Kakashi. Dia menelpon bawahannya, menyampaikan pesan yang diperintahkan Hokage. Beberapa lama kemudian, dia memutus hubungannya dan mendekati si pemimpin negeri Hi.

"Hokage-sama, anggota satuanku telah selesai menyisirikan area yang akan kita kunjungi. Tak ada masalah apapun. Kita bisa pergi kapan saja..." ujar Shikamaru sembari mengantongi ponsel hitam canggih yang diciptakan khusus untuk membantu kerja kepolisian.

Pria berambut perak itu mengangguk. Beralih mengeluarkan _handphone-_nya dan menulis pesan untuk seseorang. Setelah selesai, dia bangkit dari atas kursi. "Naruto, Sasuke, sebaiknya kita segera berangkat..." intruksi Kakashi pada dua pemuda berumur 17 tahunan itu.

Remaja pirang mengangguk patuh. Ia melirik ke Minato sekilas. Meminta ijin dalam diam yang disambut senyuman hangat ayahnya. Kemudian berdiri dengan Sasuke serta menggandeng tangan sahabatnya untuk mengikuti Kakashi, yang kini melangkah menuju pintu bersama Shikamaru. Meninggalkan Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Minato, dan Obito di ruangan tersebut.

"Tunggu..."

Keempat lelaki tadi berhenti, menoleh ke sumber suara yang menahan gerakan mereka.

"Ada apa Obito-san?" tanya Shikamaru datar.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Obito mengangkat segaris alis heran.

"Kami ada urusan," jawab Kakashi singkat.

"Urusan apa sampai membawa dua remaja itu bersama kalian?" Obito menggerling ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Setahunya, Kakashi tak akan melibatkan orang yang jarang berurusan dengan pemerintahan.

"Keperluan penting yang sangat mendadak," tukas Hokage ambigu. Menutupi kebenarannya dari Obito. Sebab yang dipercaya untuk mengetahui seluk beluk dan keberadaan kolam Aevym, hanya Hokage, Klan Uchiha, Klan Namikaze, dan bawahan langsung Itachi yaitu Shikamaru serta anggota timnya.

Membuat Obito makin penasaran. Dia melirik Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Minato dari sudut mata. Lalu ke Itachi yang berdiri di samping kursi Ibunya.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian teroris yang menyerang sekolah mereka tadi pagi?" Obito kembali menatap Kakashi tajam.

"... Ya, mereka berdua adalah saksi penting yang berhasil lolos dari belenggu Hellwick," timbrung Shikamaru.

"Huumm... ternyata teroris itu memang mereka ya," Obito bergumam. "Sebenarnya aku datang kemari untuk berdiskusi dengan Itachi. Mengenai susunan strategi untuk menyergap teroris yang masih menguasai_ Konoha High School_ dan menyandra para murid serta guru itu. Kemudian aku akan melaporkan hasilnya pada Hokage-sama dan meminta persetujuan," terangnya.

Kakashi mengernyitkan kening samar. "...Baiklah. Aku akan mendengarnya. Buatlah sesingkat mungkin, karena kami sangat diburu waktu," titahnya bersidekap dada.

"Siap," sahut Obito tegas. Tangannya merogoh saku dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil. "Aku akan melaporkan situasi di sana saat ini."

"Keadaan awal waktu aku menjemput Naruto dan Sasuke, sudah kulaporkan," sela Shikamaru cepat. Sebagai Perwira Pertama yang kompeten, dia selalu memantau aktivitas kriminal di lapangan lewat anak buah kepercayaannya. Termasuk bersiaga, mengawasi Hellwick yang mengacaukan ketentraman Konoha hari ini.

"Aku menyampaikan berita dua jam setelahnya, Nara," Obito meliriknya dingin. Tak suka bila ada yang menyanggah ucapannya.

Shikamaru berdecih dalam hati. Inilah yang paling dia benci kalau bertemu Obito, seniornya sejak sama-sama belajar di akademi militer dulu. Pria itu selalu mencampuri pekerjaannya saja.

"Baiklah..." Obito memulai. Mata hitamnya bergulir membaca isi buku yang dia buka dalam genggamnya. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui bahwa kepolisian masih berjaga di sana dan mencari cara untuk menerobos masuk keKHS_. _Tetapi, kemudian terjadi perlawanan. Yang mana sebagian komplotan teroris Hellwick tiba-tiba maju menyerang pasukan kepolisian. Akibatnya adu tembak antara keduanya tak bisa terhindarkan," terangnya sopan.

"Mereka menyerang?!" Kakashi terperanggah.

Shikamaru melebarkan mata kaget. Sama sekali belum menerima kabar tersebut dari anak buahnya sejak tiba di kediaman Uchiha.

"Lalu, bagaimana statusnya sekarang?" tanya Fugaku. Mikoto, Itachi, dan Minato turut menyimak.

"Saat ini keadaan telah kembali stabil. Aku mengirimkan satu tim _Alpha _dari militer pusat, untuk membantu kepolisian dan berhasil mengalahkan musuh. Namun, banyak korban berjatuhan di pihak kita sehingga terpaksa mundur sementara," lanjut Obito sambil membalik lembar kertas buku itu. "Dari situ, tak ada perkembangan lagi. Intinya, Hellwick masih kukuh menyandra warga sekolah. Dan belum ada tanda-tanda mereka akan mengaktifkan bom-bom yang terpasang di berbagai distrik kota Konoha dalam waktu dekat."

"Aku sudah mengerahkan beberapa tim _Omega _untuk mendampingi tim polisi anti teror dalam pencarian bom. Rencananya jika mereka menemukannya, akan langsung dijinakkan atau diledakkan di suatu lahan kosong," sambung Obito menutup laporannya.

Naruto menggeram lirih. Kegagalan polisi dalam misi penyelamatan para murid dan guru sekolahnya, membuatnya kesal. Mau sampai kapan mereka harus menjadi mangsa empuk bagi kelompok teroris laknat itu?

Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan sobatnya. Merasa tak berguna lantaran tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Jadi, sekarang hanya ada sedikit polisi yang bersiaga di KHS ya?" simpul Itachi. Obito mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kelihatannya kita harus bergegas mengambil tindakan jika tak mau timbul korban lagi. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kakashi?" timpal Minato bernada serius.

Kakashi berpikir sejenak. "...Aku setuju, keselamatan warga sekolah dan Konoha adalah yang paling utama. Strategi apa yang sudah kalian susun, Itachi, Obito?"

"Kami punya ide untuk mengadakan negosiasi," ungkap Obito. Itachi mengangguk.

"Negosiasi?" tanya Fugaku.

"Jangan-jangan..." Shikamaru mengerjap kejut.

"Benar, yaitu melakukan pertukaran palsu," Itachi menjelaskan. "Kita akan memancing Hellwick keluar dari sarangnya dengan menuruti permintaan mereka yang menginginkan Harta negeri Hi. Saat negosiasi berlangsung, aku akan memerintahkan seluruh tim _Alpha _untuk menyerbu sekolah dan membebaskan para sandra."

"Itu berbahaya," sanggah Mikoto resah. "Bagaimana kalau ketahuan? Mereka bisa ditembak mati dan bom-bom akan diaktifkan."

"Tidak jika kita berhati-hati," potong Itachi memberikan keyakinan.

"Kurasa ide itu patut direalisasikan. Seperti kata Naruto, kita tak akan tahu kalau tak mencoba," dukung Minato tersenyum kecil. Menilik putranya bangga. "Aku akan ikut membantu," ia mengajukan diri.

"Aku juga," Fugaku menimpali. Melirik pada Mikoto yang menatapnya cemas. "Biarkan aku membuka jalan untuk menolong anakku dan kawan-kawannya."

"Tou-san..." gumam Sasuke lirih.

Fugaku mengulas senyum lembut memandang putra bungsunya. Walau ekspresi datar masih tertera di wajahnya. "Maafkan Tou-san, Sasuke. Kali ini aku pasti akan menyelamatkan..." janjinya.

Iris _Onyx _Sasuke perlahan berembun. Kalimat dari orang tua yang dihormatinya itu mampu menggerakkan hatinya. Meski ia sering sakit hati karena kesepian akibat selalu ditinggal sendiri, Sasuke tetap menyayangi ayah-ibunya. "_Arigato_..."

"Baiklah, selama kami pergi, aku serahkan kepemimpinan pasukan dan jalannya strategi ini pada kalian. Lakukan apapun demi keselamatan masyarakat kita," titah Kakashi memaku tatapan tajam pada Fugaku, Minato, Itachi, dan Obito.

"Tunggu," sela Obito mengangkat satu tangan. "Aku tak tahu kalian mau kemana. Tetapi sebaiknya Itachi ikut bersama kalian, aku akan menemani Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, dan Minato-san disini sambil mendiskusikannya lebih lanjut."

Itachi menoleh kearah pria disampingnya. "Mengapa?"

"Tak perlu ada dua Letnan Kolonel pasukan militer hadir di suatu medan pertempuran. Biarkan aku dan yang lain mengurusnya. Lagipula, kau mengkhawatirkan keadaan adikmu bukan?" jelas Obito tersenyum lebar sembari menepuk bahu pacarnya.

Itachi menghela nafas mengalah. Lelaki ini selalu tahu apa isi hati dan benaknya. "...Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang," Kakashi menilik pria nanas di sampingnya. "Shikamaru, kau akan memimpin perjalanan ini."

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "...Baik."

"Hati-hatilah kalian," ujar Mikoto mengantar kepergian mereka. "Itachi, Naruto, tolong jaga Sasuke," dia mendekati ketiganya dengan mata berkilat memohon.

"Ya, Kaa-san," Itachi mengangguk.

"Kami pasti akan menolong Sasuke," ikrar Naruto memberikan keyakinan.

Mikoto tersenyum tipis beralih ke anak bungsunya. "Sasuke, maafkan ibu sayang," lirihnya. "Ingatlah, apapun yang terjadi aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu," tangannya terangkat membelai wajahnya lembut.

"Hn, Kaa-san," sahut Sasuke tersenyum hangat.

"Naruto."

Naruto menoleh ke ayahnya yang refleks menangkap sesuatu yang dilempar Minato padanya. Manik _Shappire-_nya membulat begitu melihat apa yang ada di tangannya. Sebuah kalung berliontin batu prisma _tosca. _Ia tahu betul siapa pemiliknya. Ialah mediang ibunya Namikaze Kushina.

"Kupercayakan benda itu padamu," ujar Minato tersenyum lembut.

Naruto menyengir, mengenggamnya erat. "_Thanks, Dad."_

"Kami pergi dulu," Kakashi pamit. Mulai berjalan diikuti Shikamaru, Itachi, Naruto, dan Sasuke.

"_Itterasai," _jawab Fugaku. Dengan Mikoto, Minato, dan Obito membungkuk rendah.

Sesampainya di pintu utama _mansion _Uchiha, kelimanya disambut oleh Sai yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Sai, perintahkan para pengawal Uchiha untuk memperketatan penjagaan _mansion _ini," perintah Itachi.

"Baik," balas Sai.

Di halaman depan telah terparkir tiga mobil jip besar. Berwarna hitam dengan gambar _clover _empat daun dan lingkaran putih di badan besinya. Delapan pria berbaju coklat tua dan sepatu _boot _itu, berdiri di sisi kendaraan milik kepolisian Konoha pusat tersebut. Mereka adalah satuan tim polisi kepercayaan Shikamaru.

"Lapor Kapten, kami siap menjalankan tugas," salah satu dari mereka yang berpangkat Letnan Satu, yaitu lelaki berambut hitam ber-_name-tag _Aburame Shino, memberi hormat pada Shikamaru selaku kepala regunya.

Sang Nara membalas. "_Arigato_, tak ada masalah 'kan?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus, kita berangkat sekarang," titah Shikamaru pada semuanya.

"Siap laksanakan!" teriak delapan polisi menyanggupi.

Kakashi dan Shikamaru dibimbing Shino menaiki mobil terdepan, dengan satu polisi sebagai pengemudi. Sementara Itachi, Naruto, dan Sasuke masuk ke mobil kedua bersama dua polisi lain. Mobil terakhir dinaiki empat polisi tersisa sebagai pengawal di belakang.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju kolam Aevym berada, Shikamaru menepuk bahu rekan kerjanya. "Shino, apa kau menerima kabar dari tim yang bersiaga di depan KHS?"

Pria berkacamata bundar hitam itu mengangguk. "Ya, mereka diserang Hellwick secara mendadak. Jadi terpaksa mundur untuk persiapan lanjutan."

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Shikamaru menegur.

Shino mengangkat alis. "Bukannya Kolonel Obito-san sudah memberitahumu?"

"Dia baru saja mengatakannya pada kami sebelum keluar dari _mansion,_"timpal Kakashi. "Memangnya kenapa, Shika?"

Pria berambut hitam nanas itu mendesah kesal. "Kapan waktu kejadiannya?" tanyanya pada Shino lagi.

"Uum, sekitar sejam setelah kau pergi ke kediaman Uchiha," Shino mengira-ira.

"_Baka,_ kau mau aku kena semprot atasan, hah?! Mayor pasti bakal membunuh kita!" hardik Shikamaru.

"Tidak Shika. Aku adalah atasanmu yang paling berpengaruh, jadi tenang saja," datar Kakashi.

"Gezz..."

"Memang ada apa, hm?" tuntut Hokage meminta jawaban.

"...Aku hanya berpikir, mengapa aku sampai tak tahu informasi tentang apa yang terjadi pada anak buahku," jelas Shikamaru. "Harusnya mereka memberitahuku lebih dulu, lalu aku akan mengabari Mayor baru orang-orang di militer pusat."

"Keadaan sangat mendesak. Makanya kami tak bisa melapor padamu dan Mayor waktu itu, jadi kami bertindak sendiri," kata Shino.

"Aku menoleransi keputusan kalian kali ini, tapi mengapa Obito bisa tahu?"

"Kebetulan dia berada di tempat kejadian, sehingga bisa mengerti situasi dan mengirimkan bantuan," lanjut Shino.

"Ooh..." Shikamaru mengangguk paham.

"Kelihatannya kau harus lebih waspada, Shika. Tak apa jauh dari anak buahmu, tapi sebisa mungkin tetaplah pantau kegiatan mereka," nasehat Kakashi.

"Ya, aku mengerti," ujar Shikamaru. _'Namun, rasanya ada sesuatu yang ganjal...' _tambahnya dalam batin.

Di mobil kedua yang ditumpangi Itachi, Naruto, dan Sasuke, nampak pemuda _blonde _sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Ooh, syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja," kata Naruto tersenyum lega. Senang berbincang dengan Lee yang ada di seberang jaringan. "Sakura-chan bagaimana?"

"Sakura-chan sedikit syok, tapi nggak apa kok, baru saja aku mengantarnya pulang setelah dimintai keterangan oleh polisi," ucap Lee.

"Wajar saja. Siapapun pasti bingung dihadapkan situasi yang tak biasa begitu."

"Hmm, kau dan Sasuke nggak apa, 'kan? Nggak terluka?" tanya Lee.

"Kami baik-baik saja."

"Hei, Naruto. Ceritakan padaku. Bagaimana kalian bisa lolos dari para teroris itu? Waktu aku dan Sakura berhasil keluar gedung aula, sebagian dari mereka langsung masuk menahan para murid dan guru 'kan? Apalagi sekarang katanya masih disandra dan belum diselamatkan. Jadi bagaimana kalian bisa kabur?" berondong Lee.

Naruto bungkam. Dia tak bisa bilang kalau ia menggunakan _skill-_nya untuk menghadapi teroris. Sebab, selama ini dia menyembunyikannya mati-matian dari teman-temannya, termasuk Sasuke. "Aah, akan kuceritakan lain kali. Aku tak bisa sekarang, _'coz _ada yang harus kukerjakan," katanya menggaruk belakang kepala grogi. "Oke Lee, sampai jumpa."

"Haah, ya sudahlah. _Bye," _desau Lee sebelum memutus hubungannya.

Naruto mendengus pelan seraya mengantongi _smartphone-_nya.

"Kenapa?"

Keturunan Namikaze menoleh pada Sasuke yang duduk di antara dia dan Itachi. "Lee menelpon, dia dan Sakura-chan baik-baik saja," jawabnya.

"Lalu?" Sasuke mengangkat satu alis samar.

"Dia ingin tahu bagaimana kita bisa lolos dari belenggu Hellwick itu."

"Ooh, aku juga penasaran," timbrung Itachi. Membuat Naruto kembali melayangkan dengusan sebel. "Mau bercerita?"

"Malas deh, Itachi-san..." desau Naruto menyamankan punggungnya di sandaran kursi mobil. Memejamkan mata berniat istirahat sebentar.

"Hn?"

"Nanti nii-san akan tahu sendiri. Soalnya, _Dobe _pasti bakal menunjukannya," sambung remaja _raven_.

"Diamlah _Teme. _Biarkan aku tidur," greget Naruto menyenggol bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelik. "Hn, tapi lepaskan tanganku dulu," perintahnya melirik tangan kanannya yang masih digenggam Naruto semenjak keluar dari rumah.

"Ogah."

"_Dobe!"_

"_Urusai yoo...Teme," _Naruto sengaja menumpukan sisi kepalanya ke bahu rivalnya.

"Berat, idiot," Sasukemenggoyangkan bahunya jengah. Namun Naruto tetap bertahan, tak mau menyingkir. Alhasil Sasuke mengalah membiarkannya.

Itachi hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah keduanya. _'Seperti kekasih saja...' inner-_nya tersenyum maklum sebelum memilih memandang keluar jendela mobil.

Sulung Uchiha menikmati keheningan yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Dalam penglihatannya, Itachi menemukan barisan pohon Sakura yang menggugurkan jutaan kelopak _pink-_nya. Berdiri di depan deretan bangunan megah, rumah, dan toko yang ada di tepi jalan besar. Orang-orang berjalan kaki menapaki trotoar. Beberapa kendaraan turut melintasi jalur yang dilaluinya. Namun...

**DUAAARRRR!**

Mendadak terdengar bunyi ledakan keras. Menggema hingga membuat sang sopir harus membanting setir ke samping. Menimbulkan guncangan yang cukup kuat.

Itachi, Naruto, dan Sasuke terlonjak kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Itachi langsung menanyai dua polisi yang duduk di depan mereka begitu mobil berhenti.

"Kami tak tahu," jawab salah satunya, lelaki berambut hitam jabrik dengan _name-tag _Daisuke. Dia menatap kawannya, pria bersurai coklat lurus alias Shiranui Genma yang membetulkan letak perseneling.

Naruto menggeram kecil. Meruntuki waktu istirahatnya yang harus dibatalkan detik itu juga. Ia beralih memutar pandangan keluar jendela. Mendapati orang-orang berlarian tak tentu arah sambil berteriak histeris.

"KKYYAAAAHHH!"

"UUWAAAHHH!"

"ADA YANG MELEDAAAK!"

Kalimat itu memicu keterkejutan Itachi, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Seketika, remaja pirang membuka lebar pintu mobil dan keluar melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa ini?" Naruto membelalakkan mata birunya tak percaya.

Di hadapannya, terpampang asap hitam besar yang membumbung tinggi menodai angkasa. Berasal dari sebuah gedung berlantai tiga yang hancur terbakar akibat dilalap si jago merah ganas. Orang-orang, baik pria, wanita, anak-anak, tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah sekitarnya. Tubuh mereka dihiasi darah dan luka. Sementara yang masih bergerak, berusaha menolong para korban menjauh dari lokasi ledakan.

Itachi yang berdiri di belakang Naruto bersama Sasuke, membulatkan mata tercengang.

"B—bom?" gagap Sasuke getir.

"Tidak mungkin..." Itachi mengepalkan satu tangannya marah.

"Itachi! Naruto! Sasuke!"

Ketiganya memalingkan muka ke arah pemanggilnya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Shikamaru menghampiri mereka dari depan. Disusul Kakashi yang sudah menanggalkan jubah Hokage dan memakai topi _sport _abu-abu. Menutupi penampilannya sebisa mungkin agar masyarakat tak tahu dirinya Hokage.

"Ya, kami tak apa," Itachi mengangguk.

"Panggil tim bantuan dan ambulans kemari. Kita harus mengevakuasi warga di sini secepatnya," titah Shikamaru pada delapan anak buahnya.

"Siap."

Shino langsung mengambil radio untuk menghubungi kantor kepolisian Kohona. Selagi Daisuke dan Genma memandu kawannya yang lain untuk mulai mengungsikan korban ke tempat aman.

Jeritan pilu dari orang-orang yang terluka membuat Sasuke trenyuh. Seakan turut merasakan derita yang dialami mereka. Naruto merangkul si _raven_ merapat padanya. Mengusap bahunya menenangkan.

"Kenapa begini? Bukannya Obito-san bilang bom tak akan diaktifkan teroris dalam waktu dekat?" lirih Sasuke.

"Mungkin kesabaran Hellwick sudah menipis. Makanya, mereka meledakkan bom untuk memberi kita peringatan," duga Naruto menatap sekelilingnya waspada.

"Peringatan agar kita segera mengabulkan keinginan mereka," tambah Kakashi bersuara berat.

"Aku akan memberitahu hal ini pada Obito," Itachi meraih _smartphone _miliknya dari saku jasnya.

"Katakan juga padanya untuk mempercepat pembentukan tim penyergapan," timpal Kakashi yang dibalas anggukan Itachi.

Namun, belum sempat niatnya terlaksana, kelimanya dikejutkan oleh suara keras yang mendengung kencang. Merebut perhatian semua orang yang semula memandang gedung berkobaran api. Mereka tertuju ke satu titik, dimana suatu televisi raksasa yang menempel di dinding bangunan besar, menayangkan gambar sesosok pria berbaju hijau tua loreng dengan kain gelap menutupi setengah wajahnya. Rambutnya hitam panjang, anting berbentuk _infinity _bertengger di kedua telinganya. Sepasang mata beriris emas khas ularnya, mengkilat nyalang.

"_Bagaimana rasanya hadiah kedua dari kami, Hokage-sama?" _ucap orang itu sambil terkekeh rendah. Membuktikan dirinya adalah bagian dari teroris Hellwick.

"Dia..." Kakashi meradang.

"Mereka membajak sinyal tv," ujar Shikamaru.

"Kurang ajar..." desis Naruto.

Itachi menautkan alis dengan sorotan mata sengit. Sasuke membisu mengamati.

Tayangan itu menyulut kericuhan. Menimbulkan kepanikan orang-orang yang barusan mendengar pernyataan pria di layar televisi itu.

"_Satu bom telah diaktifkan. Apa kau sudah melihat berapa banyak kelinci yang mati sia-sia akibat keteledoranmu?" _lelaki berwajah pucat layaknya mayat itu menyeringai di balik maskernya. _"Sebaiknya kau segera mengambil keputusan, Hokage-sama. Ingat, kami bukan orang yang sabar."_

"Bantuan akan datang 10 menit lagi bersama tim _Omega _dari kemiliteran pusat," lapor Shino pada Shikamaru.

"Bagus," Kapten mengangguk. "Lakukan evakuasi sebisanya sekarang."

"Siap Kapten!"

"_Kami hanya menginginkan harta negeri Hi. Apa susahnya menyerahkannya pada kami? Kenapa kau harus mempertaruhkan nyawa warga Konoha demi melindungi harta itu? Apa harta itu lebih berharga dibandingkan nyawa mereka?" _sosok itu menelengkan kepala_. _Bersikap seakan tak berbuat salah sedikitpun.

Membuat Kakashi makin naik pitam.

"_Baiklah, terserah apa maumu. Kami hanya ingin permintaan kami dikabulkan," _pria itu mengedikkan bahu malas. _"Aah ya Hokage-sama, kau tahu jika kami masih menyandra para murid dan guru di Konoha High School, 'kan?" _dia menggeserkan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan para sandra yang berlutut kaku seraya menundukkan kepala. "_Mari kita buat permainan. Mulai sekarang tiap 2 jam terlewati tanpa kau memberikan kepastian, kami akan menembak mati salah satu dari mereka atau meledakkan bom lagi," _ungkapnya tertawa arogan.

Menciptakan ketegangan dan ketakutan para korban. Tangisan pedih meluncur dari bibir mereka seketika. Mengharapkan pertolongan agar dapat terbebas dari belenggu kematian.

"Tidaak..." Sasuke menggeleng tak percaya.

"Brengsek!" Naruto menggertakkan giginya berang. Tangannya terkepal kuat hingga pembuluh nadinya tercetak di kulit tannya.

Iris dwi warna Kakashi menyorot penuh kebencian. Sungguh, dia sangat ingin membunuh pria Hellwick itu.

"_Aku tunggu jawabanmu, Hokage-sama. Suka tidak suka dengan cara kami ini, kau harus tetap mengikutinya. Kalau kau ingin warga tercintamu selamat,_ _turutilah kemauan kami," _kata laki-laki ular itu. _"Ingat, waktumu tak banyak lagi... Nah, selamat menikmati..." _

Tayang tersebut menghilang, berubah menjadi kumpulan _mozaic _yang tak beraturan.

Atmosfer berat mengitari Kakashi, Shikamaru, Itachi, Naruto, dan Sasuke yang berdiri kaku. Mematung sunyi tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Berusaha mencari akal untuk mengakhiri insiden yang terus berlanjut ini.

"...Kita tak akan maju kalau tetap diam di sini..."

Keempat pemuda itu mendongak. Menyatukan mata ke Kakashi yang balas menatap mereka tajam.

"Saat ini kita fokus dulu pada Sasuke. Kita harus pergi ke tempat kolam Aevym berada, menemukan bukunya, dan menghilangkan kekuatan itu dari tubuh Sasuke. Kita serahkan masalah ini pada wakilku. Aku yakin dia sudah melihat tayangan tadi dan mulai mengatur siasat bersama Jenderal serta Kolonel," terang Hokage panjang lebar. "Makanya, ayo kita selesaikan misi kita."

"Baik," setuju Shikamaru, Itachi, Naruto, dan Sasuke lantang.

Mereka bergegas memasuki mobil. Bermaksud pergi ke tempat yang menjadi tujuannya semula. Shikamaru terpaksa meninggalkan lima anak buahnya yang sibuk melakukan evakuasi sampai bantuan tiba. Ditemani Shino, Daisuke, dan Genma, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Jalur ini macet, kita harus memutar arah," usul Shikamaru memperhatikan jalan yang dipadati kendaaran.

"Usahakan lewat jalan pintas," ujar Kakashi.

Shino mengemudikan mobilnya menyingkir dari distrik kacau tersebut. Memandu mobil di belakang—yang ditumpangi Daisuke, Genma, Itachi, Naruto, dan Sasuke— melalui daerah lenggang.

Dua kendaraan kepolisian itu melaju kencang. Menjauh dari pemukiman Konoha. Melintasi jalan beraspal sepi yang hanya dikelilingi pepohonan tinggi lebat. Ketika melintasi gerbang jaring besi yang dijaga beberapa tentara militer, Naruto dan Sasuke kebingungan. Sebab, mereka tak pernah melihat _landscape_ yang nampak asing begini.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita menuju pinggiran Kota Konoha," sahut Genma yang mengendalikan setir mobil. "Jalan ini disembunyikan keberadaanya dari masyarakat. Hanya orang-orang penting saja yang mengetahuinya."

"Nii-san tahu jalan ini?" Sasuke menoleh ke Itachi.

"Hn, aku sering kesini bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san," jawab Uchiha sulung.

"Hmm..." Sasuke mengernyitkan kening, merasa sedikit _jealous. _Iri pada kakaknya yang begitu diperhatikan ayah-ibunya.

"_Ototou..." _Itachi mengusap helaian _raven _adiknya. "Kami tak mengajakmu karena tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam dunia kekerasan yang kami jalani. Tou-san, Kaa-san, dan aku ingin kau hidup bahagia tanpa diliputi kegelapan," jelasnya.

"Hn..." gumam Sasuke mencoba mengerti.

Naruto tersenyum kecil mengamati keakraban dua saudara itu.

30 menit berlalu. Akhirnya, mereka tiba di depan sebuah danau besar yang terlokasi di tengah hutan Konoha. Airnya jernih. Tepian danaunya ditumbuhi semak-semak belukar dan bunga camellia merah darah. Membuat kesan mistis mengudara.

Awalnya Naruto dan Sasuke saling tatap linglung, ini pertama kalinya mereka mengunjungi tempat yang sangat dirahasiakan. Keduanya turun dari mobil dengan Itachi. Mengekori Kakashi dan Shikamaru yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke ujung jembatan kayu yang sengaja dibangun menuju tengah danau.

Kakashi mengeluarkan _remote control _mini. Mengacungkan antena kecil yang terpasang di benda itu ke arah danau. Lalu menekan tombol yang tersedia. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto dan Sasuke dikejutkan oleh riakan air danau yang semula tenang. Gelombang air yang tak beraturan tersebut hampir membanjiri tanah pinggir danau. Tiba-tiba muncullah badan atas sebuah kapal selam dari dalamnya. Kendaraan bawah laut baja berwarna hitam legam itu naik ke pemukaan.

Pintu besi berbentuk lingkaran yang terletak di atas badan kapal selam, segera terbuka. Memberikan jalan masuk bagi penumpang yang akan menaikinya.

Pemandangan yang terpampang di hadapan mereka itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terpana. Takjub lantaran tak pernah menduga adanya kapal selam asli di danau pinggiran Konoha begini.

Itachi tersenyum maklum mendapati reaksi dari dua pemuda tersebut. Tangannya menepuk masing-masing bahu Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan. "Kita harus bergegas. Ayo masuk," ajaknya mengingat waktu terus mengejar.

Kakashi bergerak menaiki tangga besi menuju pintu masuk mendahului mereka.

"Itachi benar, kalian bertiga harus bergegas. Aku akan menjaga disini dengan anak buahku..." kata Shikamaru.

"Baik..." sahut Naruto singkat, menarik Sasuke pergi menyusul Kakashi.

Ketiganya masuk ke dalam kapal selam yang akan membawa mereka mengarungi dunia bawah air. Dengan Kakashi sebagai pemegang kendali kendaraan canggih otomatis tersebut.

Berbagai peralatan elektronik khas angkatan laut, menyambut kedatangan Kakashi, Itachi, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Dua remaja yang baru duduk di bangku kelas dua KHS ini, tak tahu satu pun cara kerja kumpulan alat itu. Yang pasti mereka paham. Bahwa benda raksasa ini memuat beberapa misil torpedo yang mampu menghancurkan sebuah kapal selam lainnya.

"_Sugooi, _kapal sebesar ini tak ada orang-orang yang mengoperasikannya?" heran Naruto memutar _Shappire-_nya menjelajahi isi kapal selam.

"Kapal ini dikontrol oleh mekanis canggih buatan luar negeri. Jadi tidak membutuhkan awak kapal," balas Itachi.

Begitu pintu ditutup, cahaya ruangan berubah meremang. Persediaan oksigen yang terbatas serta udara yang cukup dingin, membuat Naruto tidak ingin melepas genggaman tangannya dari jemari Sasuke. Mereka duduk di kursi belakang Kakashi yang bersemayam di bangku kapten. Itachi memasang _headphone _dan duduk di depan _keyboard. _Memantau layar _sound radar_ di hadapannya. Monitor komputer utama, menampilkan keadaan bawah air yang gelap kebiruan.

"Tak ada halangan untuk berlayar 'kan, Itachi?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang. Tujuan ke kolam Aevym. Aktifkan tenaga mesin 20 persen. Mulai menyelam secara perlahan."

"_Mengatur perjalanan menuju kolam Aevym. __Menjalankan mesin bertenaga 20 persen. Daya apung diturunkan. Mulai menyelam perlahan." _Suara mesin yang mengontrol pergerakan kapal selam, menjawab perintah Kakashi. Meluncur ke pedalaman bawah air.

Shikamaru dan ketiga anak buahnya yang berada di atas danau, melihat kapal itu mulai menghilang dari permukaan. Dalam hati, dia mendoakan keselamatan mereka.

"Tingkatkan tenaga mesin 20 persen," intruksi Kakashi.

"_Meningkatkan tenaga mesin menjadi 40 persen. Bergerak __maju __mengikuti arus."_

Layar utama memperlihatkan suasana bawah air.

"Laporkan berapa lama waktu yang ditempuh untuk sampai tujuan."

"20 menit..." sahut Itachi.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Baiklah... lanjutkan seperti ini."

Naruto yang tanpa sadar menahan nafas, akhirnya mendesah kasar. Lega karena tampaknya kondisi kapal baik-baik saja. Siapa yang tak ngeri menaiki kapal selam untuk pertama kalinya? Apalagi sampai harus menyelam ke dasar air? _Hell, _siapapun pasti bakalan _nervous._Bagaimana kalau sampai gagal mesin dan mereka tenggelam?

'_No,no no, be positive thingking, Naruto,' _batin Namikaze. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja, _Teme_?"

"Hn..." Sasuke bergumam pelan. Iris hitamnya memandang ke depan tanpa minat.

Naruto membisu sesaat sebelum beralih menyentuh kedua tangan Sasuke yang agak dingin. Dia mengusapnya lembut dan membawanya ke depan bibirnya. Mengalirkan kehangatan melalui hembusan napas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tindakan itu spontan membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Sasuke.

"Menghangatkanmu..." jawab Naruto enteng.

"Aku tidak kedinginan!" Sasuke menarik tangannya cepat. Rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Tapi tanganmu dingin," Naruto meneleng sedikit.

"Ini keringat, _Dobe!"_

"Ooh..."

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Itachi yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka berusaha meredam tawanya.

Setelah 20 menit berlalu, terdengar bunyi—**bip—** berulang kali dari _sound radar_. Layar di depan Itachi, mentransfer data secara otomatis ke monitor utama. Memuatkan gambar daerah yang dilewati kapal selam. Kini mereka berada di suatu tempat yang dikelilingi dinding batu. Layaknya gua air raksasa.

Secara perlahan, kegelapan yang menyelimuti ruangan mereka menipis. Tergantikan oleh seberkas cahaya yang masuk melalui celah atas kapal.

"Kita sudah sampai..." Kakashi berdiri dari duduknya. "Mesin _stand by."_

"_Mode stand by diaktifkan. Mesin mulai menyimpan tenaga."_

"Sampai?" Naruto mengerjab bingung.

"Ya, kita sudah tiba. Ayo keluar," Itachi melepas _headphone-_nya dan bangkit mengekori Kakashi ke pintu kapal.

Hokage memutar tuas yang berada diatas kepalanya. Membuka lebar pintu besi itu sebelum melangkah keluar.

Sinar terang yang memenuhi sebagian ruang kapal, menyebabkan Naruto dan Sasuke harus menyipitkan mata mereka. Berada cukup lama dalam kegelapan membuat indra penglihatannya jadi sensitif akan cahaya.

"Kini aku tahu betapa indahnya cahaya itu..." kagum Naruto seraya melompat ke atas tangga yang akan membawanya keluar dari dalam kapal.

"_Bakayaro_..." ejek Sasuke dari belakangnya.

**Swoooooshhhhhh**

Angin yang bertiup lumayan kencang, menyambut Sasuke tatkala menapakan kakinya diatas batuan alam. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Rupanya, ia bersama Kakashi, Itachi, dan Naruto berdiri di mulut goa yang berada jauh di dasar danau. Dinding lorongnya dihiasi tumbuhan lumut yang berkilauan. Kerikil berbagai warna tersebar di tanah. Mereka berempat mulai berjalan memasuki goa yang lembab.

"Aku tidak menyangka Konoha memiliki tempat seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa ada ruang berudara dalam laut?" Naruto terpukau.

"Tempat ini sudah ada sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu. Danau yang kalian lihat tadi adalah danau buatan yang sengaja diciptakan 17 tahun yang lalu untuk menyembunyikan wilayah ini. Kami memindahkan Aevym yang semula berada di ruang bawah tanah kantor Hokage kemari, guna menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Hellwick, setelah sebagian kekuatannya menghilang..." tutur Kakashi.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Ketika asyik mengamati sekitar, tak sengaja kedua maniknya menilik Sasuke. Wajah sang bungsu Uchiha nampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Bahkan bulir-bulir keringat kini menghiasi pelipisnya.

"Sasuke kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Hn—Aku baik-baik saja..." gumam sobatnya singkat.

Naruto tahu pemuda _raven _itu berbohong. Raut mukanya yang terlipat samar, menunjukan dirinya sedang menahan rasa sakit.

"Naruto ambil ini," mendadak Itachi menyerahkan sebuah lentera. "Tempat ini cukup gelap, berhati-hatilah," peringatnya.

Lelaki _blonde_ mengangguk. Dia melangkah maju sambil sesekali mengecek kondisi Sasuke. Lorong goa sempit nan gelap yang mereka lalui, mengundang rasa kekhawatiran Naruto menjadi berlipat ganda. Sejak tadi, bayangan-bayangan aneh terus mampir ke otaknya. Memberikan firasat buruk kalau-kalau ada yang muncul mengagetkan mereka dari balik kegelapan. Maklum, dia agak merinding dengan tempat yang berbau mistis.

**Bruugh!**

Tak memperhatikan, Naruto berakhir menabrak punggung Itachi yang mendadak berhenti di depannya. Dia meneleng heran. Sebelum melihat ada dinding batu yang menutupi jalan lorong di hadapan mereka berempat.

"Jalan buntu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, ini pintu masuk," sanggah itachi. "Ada suatu pengaman kuat yang dipasang disini. Fungsinya untuk melindungi apa yang berada di dalamnya."

"Di baliknya... apakah kolam Aevym?" Sasuke menimpali.

"Hn."

Kakashi menekan sepetak batu yang terletak di samping dinding. Petak itu terbuka, menampilkan panel berupa layar sentuh yang berisikan tombol-tombol huruf rumit. Dia menekannya cepat secara acak. Mengetikan kode rahasia untuk membuka pengaman pintu tersebut.

**KRAAACKKKK!**

Suara retakan keras bergemuruh memecah keheningan gua. Diikuti guncangan kecil akibat tergesernya dinding batu besar yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Mata Naruto dan Sasuke tidak berkedip memandang kearah dalam gua yang menyajikan sebuah jalan lain.

**BAAMMM!**

Begitu keempatnya masuk, pintu batu langsung tertutup rapat. Menimbulkan debam yang cukup keras hingga mengagetkan dua remaja tersebut.

Kini mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong yang disinari lampu-lampu bercahaya kuning. Tertempel di kanan-kiri dinding goa. Atmosfer misterius tiba-tiba hadir mengiringi langkah mereka yang semakin menuju ke dalam. Tidak jahat, malah menghantarkan rasa nyaman yang menenangkan hati.

Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi, Itachi, Naruto, dan Sasuke sampai di sebuah bidang ruang goa yang luas. Di tengahnya terdapat sebuah kolam berukuran sedang. Air di dalamnya sangat jernih, sampai kita bisa melihat dasarnya. Berbagai batu alam berbentuk serpihan kecil berwarna-warni, terlihat mengelilingi tepiannya. Dihiasi tanaman hijau menjalar berbunga biru mekar indah. Akar-akarnya merambat naik ke dinding ruang tersebut. Aura yang memenuhi udara di sana, membagikan ketentraman batin pada siapapun yang datang berkunjung.

Naruto terbengong. Matanya berbinar sarat kekaguman. "Cantik sekali..."

Tetapi sepertinya bungsu uchiha di sebelah Naruto tidak berpendapat demikian. Sasuke langsung tumbang keatas tanah. Berlutut sambil memeluk badannya yang gemetar.

"Aah—Aaarrggghhh!" kedua O_nyx _Sasuke terpejam kuat. Tubuhnya serasa memanas bagai terbakar. Energi dari kolam suci itu membuatnya sesak. Seakan menarik sesuatu dari dalam dirinya. Menciptakan aura biru kehitaman keluar mengelilingi badannya.

Kakashi, Itachi, dan Naruto tersentak menemukan Sasuke meraung kesakitan.

"Sasuke?!" teriak Naruto bergegas lari menghampirinya.

"Bawa Sasuke menjauh dari kolam!" suruh Kakashi seraya bergerak ke meja yang tersedia di sisi kolam. "Aevym dalam tubuhnya memaksa memisahkan diri, ingin keluar karena ditarik oleh energi Aevym dalam kolam. Kalau Sasuke tidak bisa menahannya, nyawanya akan ikut terseret masuk ke Aevym kolam dan ia akan mati!" terangnya sebelum beralih pada Itachi. "Itachi, ambilkan aku gulungan itu!" perintahnya.

"Baik!" Itachi terburu menuju brankas di sudut ruangan. Mengambil benda yang dibutuhkan Hokage.

Naruto sigap menarik lengan Sasuke. Hendak menyeretnya menjauh dari kolam. Namun Sasuke menolak, menepis tangan kawannya kasar dan bangkit dari jatuhnya perlahan.

"Aku—akan menahannya..." tekad Sasuke dengan nafas tersenggal akibat menahan rasa sesak di dada. Wajah pucatnya kini dibasahi cucuran keringat.

"Apa?! Sasuke, kau bisa tewas kalau gagal!" sergah Naruto.

"Aku bisa melakukannya, _Dobe_!" bentak Sasuke kasar sembari melangkah menuju kolam. Menghiraukan Naruto yang kukuh memanggil namanya dari belakang.

Aura biru kehitaman terus mengalir keluar dari badannya ketika Sasuke semakin mendekati kolam. Ia berdiri di tepiannya. Menatap air yang beriak tak beraturan. Ia menarik napas panjang berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya.

Suka tidak suka, Sasuke tahu kekuatan Aevym dalam dirinya sudah bersatu dengan jiwanya. Pemuda _raven _itu tidak ingin lagi kehilangan control seperti waktu itu. Ia tak mau berakhir membunuh orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya. Apalagi harus melukai sahabat terpenting baginya. Karenanya Sasuke memutuskan untuk melatih Aevym yang mendiami tubuhnya, sehingga bila saatnya tiba ia tahu bagaimana cara melepaskan Aevym dan menggunakan kekuatannya secara tepat.

Bulir-bulir keringat menetes deras dari pelipis Sasuke. Helaan napasnya memendek seiring merasakan gumpalan energi di dalam tubuhnya memberontak. Menimbulkan rasa sakit yang lebih kuat dibandingkan awal tadi. Tetapi ia tidak menyerah, kembali berkonsentrasi untuk meredam gejolak energi tersebut.

Air suci dalam kolam merespon liar. Gelombang yang semula kencang hingga akan naik membanjiri pinggir kolam, mulai mereda. Kembali tenang seiring Sasuke mulai bisa menguasai Aevym dalam tubuhnya.

Kakashi, Itachi, dan Naruto menatap Sasuke tercengang. Aura Aevym yang mengelilinginya, perlahan menipis seakan kembali terserap masuk ke badan bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke berhasil memenangkan pertarungan sengit itu.

"Sasuke..." gumam Naruto melangkah menghampiri teman baiknya.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh bahu Sasuke yang memunggunginya. Kini aura Aevym telah menghilang sempurna dari tubuhnya. Tetapi, mendadak Sasuke limbung. Hampir terjatuh jika Naruto tak menangkap dirinya.

Naruto berlutut membawa Sasuke ke pelukannya, mendekapnya hangat. "Kau hebat, maafkan aku meragukanmu..." lirihnya bersuara rendah.

Sasuke mengatur nafas sejenak. Sebelum mengembangkan senyum dan membalas rengkuhan sang Namikaze.

Kakashi dan Itachi yang menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut, mengulas senyum lega. Senang mengetahui Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Atmosfer udara di ruang kolam Aevym mulai mengalir sepoi. Memberi kesejukan sehabis badai berlalu.

Pria berambut perak menunduk, melihat ke sebuah buku kuno bersampul coklat tua usang berada di atas meja hadapannya. Bagian tengah buku itu dilingkari akar tanaman kayu yang berfungsi sebagai pengikat atau segel. Tujuannya agar tak bisa dibuka dan dibaca sembarang orang. Kecuali sang pemegang kunci. Namun sekarang sudah rusak. Segelnya jadi tak berguna lagi.

Jemari Kakashi mulai membuka _cover _buku tebal itu. Kertasnya sudah rapuh dan menguning. Tiap lembarnya menuliskan kata-kata rumit berbahasa kuno. Membuktikan benda itu telah berumur ribuan tahun. Dibuat ketika para leluhur dan dewa masih ada. Saat sampai di akhir, dia menghembuskan nafas lelah. Bagian itu hilang, menyisakan sobekan kertas kecil-kecil di pinggirannya. Menjadikan artikel Aevym yang termuat di buku itu tidak nyambung.

Itachi menyerahkan gulungan yang diminta Kakashi tadi kepadanya. Hokage meletakkannya di sisi buku tersebut.

"Naruto, Sasuke..."

Sang pemimpin Konoha memanggil dua remaja yang masih berdiam di tempatnya. Keduanya melepaskan pelukan dan menoleh memandangnya tanya.

"Ini adalah buku yang aku ceritakan tadi," kata Kakashi menunjukkan buku kuno yang dipegangnya. "Beberapa lembar dari halaman belakang buku ini telah di curi oleh Hellwick. Hokage terdahulu pernah mengatakan jika Hellwick menyembunyikan bagian buku yang dicuri di ketiga markas mereka yang berlokasi di Timur, Barat, dan Utara..."

Itachi, Naruto dan Sasuke mendengarkan penjelasan dengan seksama.

"Tetapi aku tak tahu pasti dimana letak keberadaan markas mereka," lanjut Hokage lirih.

"Yang penting, kita masih bisa membaca sebagian ulasan yang tersisa di buku itu," ujar Naruto. "Kita akan tahu apakah disana terdapat cara untuk menghilangkan kekuatan Aevym dari Sasuke atau tidak. Dan jika kita tidak menemukannya..." manik langitnya memandang Sasuke lurus. "Berarti Hellwick memiliki kuncinya."

Sang _raven _balik menatapnya dalam.

"Aku akan merebut kembali sisa buku itu dari mereka," ikrar Naruto mengepalkan tangan kuat. Kedua irinya menyiratkan kesungguhan. "Demi meyelamatkan Sasuke dan menemukan pembunuh ibuku."

.

.

.

.

.

∞**»∞»∞»To Be Continued«∞«∞«∞**

.

.

.

Ivy : "Sampai di sini kita bersamabung mina-san, apakah udah bisa bikin mereka penasaran ya, mint?" *mikir*

Mint : "kayaknya penasaran secara kita update lama banget ^^; maaf ya..."

Ivy : "Eh Mint, ada yang tanya lo... kira-kira tokoh perempuan kayak Sakura, Hinata, Ino , ma Tenten itu ikut andil di cerita gak?"

Ivy : "terus nih, mengapa chapter ini lebih sedikit dari chapter sebelumnya?"

Mint : "liat nanti aja :b"

Mint : "kemarin ivy sempet sakit dan dokumennya sempet kehapus ^^; dan lagipula kemarin itu awal-awal jadi bener bener panjang."

Ivy : "Iya, agar reader gak bingung n mudeng, Karena salahku juga membiarkan keponakanku main lappy pas ngetik... jadinya ilang deh"

Mint : *peluk ivy*

Ivy : *balas peluk* "lalu, apakah chapter selanjutnya akan mengungkapkan segalanya?"

Mint : "Mayyyyybe yes maybe no ^^ di tunggu aja #dibunuhReader"

Ivy : "Tidak, jangan bunuh Mint, aku gak rela kehilangan partner sebaik kamu! T_T"

Mint : "ivy, selamat tinggal, aku akan selalu mencin-" tubuhnya terjatuh keatas tanah. darah segar mengalir dari pelipis kirinya. Kelopak matanya menutup perlahan. Tubuhnya membeku. Detak jantung kecilnya tidak lagi terdengar. Ia telah berjuang keras si pertempuran namun di takdirkan untuk gagal. Dan saat ivy menemukannya semuanya sudah terlambat. /dramanya kumat/

Ivy : "Tidak, onegai~ jangan tinggalkan aku, mint-saaann, aku suk- #bletak *emang ini ajang drama picisan eeh?!*"

Mint : "Mari kita sudahi vy, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat kamu bertingkah + mempermalukan diri seperti ini dihadapan para reader"

Ivy : "Idiih kita ini emang author lebay, n #TAK *cukup*... oke deh, sampai sini ya mina-san gomen kami tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian, sebab kami ingin mengundang kalian penasaran terus, hehe,"

Mint : "setuju deh sama kamu Mint sampai ketemu di chap 3!"

Ivy : "Mata ne" *lambai tangan*

Mint : *goyang-goyang*

.

**Special Thanks :**

**DINDA red-devil24****, ****anclyne****, ****, ****alta0sapphire****, **** .12****, ****Tomoyo to Kudo****, ****Akasaka Kirachiha****, ****, ****Naruhina Sri Alwas****, Aicinta, ****pingki954****, ****CA Moccachino, ****Fro Nekota****, ****zazuo****, ****Naminamifrid****, yukimi, suira seans, alchemist, 306yuzu, ai no dobe, shin, Cosmo, Ndah D. Amay, EthanXel, Kim Tria, Imyourfans, ****NaluCacu CukaCuka****, ****Kuro Rozu LA****, angelkyute56, Vivi, Xilu, narusasu wookie, ****himekaruLI****, ****Beautiful Garnet****, ****Shawokey****, **** .11****, ****, ****Ichikawa Arata****, ****Sasofi No Danna****, Guest, n Silent Readers too**


End file.
